Pretend to be nice
by azulrealms
Summary: When Kamiya Kaoru, class president, was asked by her adviser to befriend nerdy newcomer, Himura Kenshin, she had no idea where to start. The boy wouldn't utter a word and was shy to the core. She doesn't even know if she has time to deal with him especial
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own RK...

Hey guys! I'm back! Whatever... read on...

When Kamiya Kaoru, class president, was asked by her adviser to befriend nerdy newcomer, Himura Kenshin, she had no idea where to start. The boy wouldn't utter a word and was shy to the core. She doesn't even know if she has time to deal with him especially now that upperclassman Shinomori Aoshi now seems to be looking her way..

* * *

**Pretend to be nice**

Chapter one: Hail to the Queen!

I couldn't really remember what kind of day it was. The day it all begun. It must've been raining or was it really sunny? I couldn't really recall. What I do remember is that filling of silly excitement rushing through as I was finally pronounced Class President. At first, I thought about finally getting the respect I deserved from teachers and students alike. I could feel the surge of power through me.

Was I, Kamiya Kaoru, former Ms. Goody-two-shoes, finally going to be on top of Trinity High food chain?

My head was buzzing with endless possibilities. My eventual rise is just out there, beckoning me. In this school, authority and a position was everything.

And then, there's the senior officers. This school is ran by these kings and queens and everyone else are just pawns to their power. Being associated with them feels like heaven. Especially now that Shinomori Aoshi is on the seat.

Shinomori Aoshi... what can I say? Well, he's a god. Period. One look and no one will ever say otherwise. He just happens to be captain of the school soccer team, an honor student (constantly on top of everything) and now he's Senior President. The president of all president...

I seem to be floating among the clouds when I was snapped back to reality by Ms. Tae, my adviser. What could she want now? Probably going to ask for me to do something. Well, responsibility does goes hand in hand with power.

Just like what Spiderman said...

I can't believe it! I totally cannot accept this! She can't do this to me. She CANNOT do this to me.

I'm doomed.

My adviser just asked me this tiny favor. Nothing too big, something I could handle after all, I am a very capable young girl, am I not?

Those were Ms. Tae's words. So I immediately agreed to her, whatever favor she was asking.

You see, there's this new student, Himura Kenshin. That red-headed kid who's always snug in some corner when he's not trying to hide himself behind his desk. Quite annoying, really...

Well, Ms. Te had this 'brilliant' idea. She plans on asking somebody (that unfortunately being me) to accompany Himura for a few days, see to it that he makes some friends... yada...yada...yada...

You get the drift.

So basically, what she was asking me was to baby sit him.

At first, I thought, "Okie... He could hang around with me and my friends. I'm sure they wouldn't mind having extra company."

But I as wrong, so very wrong.

As soon as I popped into Megumi with Kenshin in tow behind me. She just kind of shrieked at me as if I forgot to wear a skirt and was walking butt naked.

"Ew! Kaoru, what are you doing carting that nerd around with you?"

Then she turned to Kenshin and looked at him from head to toe.

And Kenshin with his untidy red hair, and thick nerdy glasses (with the equally thick black rim) which probably has a 1000x magnification power, with his uniform in total disarray and (well, you get the picture...) well, he just kind of stared back.

And Megumi, the big meanie that she is just said, "Look, she's not interested..." then she looked at Tsubame (who blushed) and added, "and neither is any of us..."

Poor Kenshin gave a pathetic squeak and turned to walk away from us before I could try to catch up with him. But all too soon, he was lost among the crowds, which was really weird because red hair is not a very common thing.

How could that guy disappear so fast?

I turned to Megumi, who immediately examined her nails as if it was the first time she saw it.

"Megumi, you could be so mean sometimes!"

"What? I was doing you a favor..." she said matter-of-factly.

My jaw dropped and I just glared at her. Really! How I could stand Megumi's attitude is a mystery even to myself.

Don't get me wrong. Megumi might have a sharp tongue (and many people DO hate her for it) but I know her better than anyone else does (or think they do). She could be nice if she really meant it. She's just really critical with her outlook in life. In short. She's bitter.

"Look Kaoru, once you're done sympathizing with that pathetic boy, give me a ring. Because, I , unlike you, have no intention of wasting my time with hopeless cases...tata!" and she just begun walking away with that irritating laugh of hers echoing in my head.

I just looked at Tsubame who seem to have been standing in the same spot for ages and gave me a look as if to say, "You should be used to it by now."

; Sadly, it's true. Megumi and I have been friends since maybe our daycare days. So, yeah, I should be used to her rotten side by now.

Then Tsubame reminded me that we have to meet Sayo (who went ahead of us) at the school gate. I took one final glance at the crowd Kenshin disappeared into and beckoned Tsubame to walk with me and catch up with Megumi.

Ah! The things I do for friendship's sake

Kenshin who was standing behind one of the huge pillars that obstructed him from the class president's view, watched as the girl who have offered to accompany him a while ago went after her friend.

Kenshin knew she didn't really want to be with him, much more be his friend. Nobody ever made friends with him No one was that nice, to him at least

She was only talking to me because our adviser asked her to.' he thought bitterly.

Well, if that was the case, he hardened his resolve not to talk to anyone even more.

"Hey kid! You're in the way!" an older man barked at him, He looked up to gaze upon the scrutinizing glare of his history professor, Hajime Saito.

He turned to move away yet again from another intruder on his quiet existence.

"What're you doing carting that thing around with you?"

Kenshin noticed how Saito had used almost the same words as Megumi did.

When he didn't answer (for he intended not to) the professor just jabbed a finger to the huge load he carried on his back.

"We have lockers, you know. That's where you put all your belongings so you don't have to go dragging your school stuff around all day."

But, Kenshin just stared at him.

Never, in any occasion has anyone in Trinity High heard Kenshn's voice. He always responded with mute answers no matter how much they persisted.

For Kenshin, there was only one occasion that he should talk. When his father asks him a question. But even these rare utterance have been so short and his voice so intelligible, it was as if he hasn't fully learned yet the capacity of his voice.

Saito was becoming wary (more like irritated). The red head kid was so freakishly quiet, it almost unnerved him. He inquired no further, finally realizing that any attempt would be futile.

Kenshin just looked at him walk away. Then, started on his journey home.

As Tsubame and I arrived at the school gate, we were so surprised to see Megumi scolding Sayo about something.

"Honestly, what were you thinking? Talking to that bum!"

"Hey! What's wrong? Sayo, why are you crying? Did something happen?"

Tsubame just fired question after question but no one answered. I felt a pang in my heart. Because whatever Sayo was crying about, I kinda know it and might've even encouraged it.

FLASHBACK...

"What he said that!" I almost shrieked at what Sayo was saying. We were both in the ladies' room, just the two of us. Sayo was powdering her nose and I was washing my hands.

"Shh... it's not like he's asking me out or anything..."

"But still, he's asked you to meet him..." I said teasingly. I was so excited for her because I know full well how much she's been ogling Sanosuke for the past few months.

"What if he's just going to say something or maybe borrow my notes, or something equally insignificant..."

"No, it can't be anything insignificant. I mean, why go through all that trouble? He could easily borrow your note during class."

"Maybe he doesn't want anyone to see him talking to me. Or maybe it's because of Megumi. You know how it gets when those two are too near each other."

; "You've got a point there. What the heck! Just go. I know you're dying to. But, don't tell Megumi... don't worry I'll hold her back for you."

END FLASHBACK...

My face paled. I was supposed to be holding back Megumi to buy Sayo some time.

It's totally my fault they're having this fight!

I tried to stop Megumi from lashing out at Sayo even more. Tears streamed down her beautiful face and she just looked down at her feet.

Sayo really need to assert herself, especially against a control freak friend like Megumi!

"Megumi, calm down!" I was trying to pacify her before she even thinks about clawing at Sayo's face and judging by her long nails, that wouldn't be pretty.

Tsubame was trying to stop Sayo from crying while Megumi calmed down.

"I can't believe you, of all people, would do this to me. You know very well how much I hate that disgusting turd!"

"Megumi, they weren't doing anything." I tried to put some order into the situation. "Sayo, he was just borrowing some notes, wasn't he?"

_'Just say it!'_

She nodded. "He was just borrowing notes..."

"Did you know about this?" she glanced accusingly at me.

"Well, y-yeah. Sayo told me." she turned incredulous at this. "It's just notes, Megumi. It's not like he's asked her out or anything..."

"Y-yeah! But why Sayo! He knows she's my friend! That bastard!"

"Because everyone knows that Sayo's the only person who could survive Prof. Saito's class without dozing off." Tsubame answered for us. I could tell from the look in her eyes that has just absorbed what was REALLY happening.

Megumi finally calmed down. Point taken.

"But, did you help him? You let him borrow?" she still persisted.

"Megumi..." I interjected again. "Sano asked Sayo. So, it's Sayo's choice whether she helps him or not. She's not you, Megumi. Honestly, I myself, sometimes wonder why you hate him so much."

That got her. I knew it. Megumi never told anyone the reason for her limitless enmity towards Sano.

She finally settled down and said sorry to Sayo.

""I'm sorry. I don't know what got me. It's just notes anyway. And I'm not angry with you, Sayo. I just hate him so much. That's all."

_Phew!_

* * *

Hiya guys! I'm finally back... It feels good, writing again. I got a break from college and I've just posted this for you guys! Hope you enjoyed...

Oh... sorry if some characters are OOC. Especially Kenshin. I based him off someone I know. (yes, the glasses, the backpack... even the not talking to anyone issue.) I just thought I make a story about him. And the girl I based Kaoru's character on is my friend (and yes, she did get asked to befriend the guy) anyway, not everything is based on what REALLY happened. I just kind of made it more interesting... well, I hope you enjoy and review me guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Rk, but I did just recently bought an RK cd soundtrack haha... which happens to be full of electric guitar renditions of some of the themes... doh!

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update... I just finished with the exams and now, I'm on a break... Haha! And they say college is fun, I've felt nothing but misery. I have limited food resources, that's the reason for my demise but nothing huge like oh, maybe a failing mark or a toxic teacher... nothing like that... Now, on with the reading...

I fixed the indentions and I checked for some typos this time. Just found out about this new rule about replying to reviews... so sorry if I didn't reply to any of the reviews...Geez! Life is complicated!

* * *

**Pretend to be Nice**

Chapter Two: School and Home

Finally, we're alone!

Sayo, Tsubame and I were walking our way home. (We lost Megumi on the last corner, she had to stop by a shop and she doesn't want us snooping around at whatever she's buying. No one ever figures out what goes on in her mind!) Tsubame finally blurted out what she's been meaning to ask a while ago.

"So, aren't you guys going to tell me what's really going on?"

"We probably will, once Sayo stops giggling to herself and looking at nothingness…" I commented looking at Sayo who had that blissful smile on her features.

"By the way, I'm really sorry about what happened. I know I was supposed to back you up but something stupid came up and I just totally forgot."

Sayo giggled again. For what reason, I think I have an idea.

"It's okay, Megumi came too late. We were already saying goodbye when she showed up."

"Wait! You mean, it wasn't just notes that he needed from you? C'mon already, spill it. Give me the juicy details!" I rubbed my hands together. People say I love meddling with other people's lives because nothing ever happens to me (at least nothing that constitutes as romantically exciting…) so they almost always tell me to get a life, but hey, what're you going to do?

"Wait a sec, I don't get it. What's going on?" Tsubame asked.

So I ended up giving Tsubame a little narration about my talk with Sayo at the ladies' room. Sayo was adding some details here and there (usually followed suit by a deep blush, something weird must've really happened. I have no idea how far it could've gone. Maybe Sano professed his love for her in front of the multitude of students…) Wait! My imagination's running wild again. Now, back to the real world.

"Oh, you could've told me, Kaoru. Then, I would've held Megumi back instead." Tsubame accused me.

"Well, so-rry! But, Ms. Tae completely blown me away with that stupid proposal of hers!"

"Wait! What proposal? Did she give you a task as class president already?" It was now Sayo's turn to wonder. About the part where I said nothing ever happens in my life, scratch that. Things DO happen in my life. It's just that it's usually the stupid kind that happens.

Tsubame just giggled. "Ms. Tae asked Kaoru to befriend that new student, Himura Kenshin…"

Tsubame just had to bring that up didn't she?

"It's not funny, Tsubame. Honestly, what was she thinking? I can't go around babysitting the guy! He's harder to deal with than Yahiko!"

With this, both Sayo and me turned to look at Tsubame, who abruptly stopped giggling and bowed her head and was now looking at her feet.

Yahiko's this guy who usually hangs around us because he likes Tsubame. Problem is, Tsubame doesn't seem to be sure yet IF she has feelings to return to Yahiko. Poor guy, he might as well pray for a miracle. Well, he's just another guy who's less fortunate than me, I guess.

For a while, we just walked in silence. I just sighed (thinking about my making-friends-with-Himura dilemma.) Tsubame just blushed, (I hope she's not thinking about Yahiko…) and Sayo giggled (who knows?)

Then, we finally remembered about Sayo… and Sano.

"So, what happened, Sayo?" I inquired quickly. "We're not going to let you off so easily unless you give us details, you know."

Sano just blushed for who knows how long and said in this really dreamy, oh-so-breathless kind of voice the following words.

"He asked me out."

There, simple. Four words and that was enough for Tsubame and me to shriek and disturb a whole neighborhood.

"When?"

"Where?"

We asked simultaneously. Talk about giddy with happiness. Makes me want to think about when we FINALLY experience what Sayo's experiencing. I shudder at the thought.

"Mayflower Café', Saturday, 11am…"

"Eleven a.m.? That early! What're you planning to do? Brood on your possible future life together?"

"Well, you do know that my brother would never let me out late so, we plan on spending the whole day together. After the restaurant, we go to the movies, my choice of film, by the way, then we stroll in the park…"

I silenced myself in order to absorb what Sayo just said. It was just way too shocking. I mean, I've always known that Sayo likes Sano, but Sano liking her back? That's a gem! But then, Tsubame gave a small shrieking sound.

"Saturday? But, Sayo, Saturday is…" she wasn't able to continue what she was saying. Well, she didn't need to because we already got the point.

Saturday is Megumi's birthday! And we're all invited! Sayo seem to have realized this little mishap too.

"What am I supposed to do? I already said yes to him. What if he becomes angry and never asks me out again? Or worse, think that I'm just toying with him. Or if I go on with the date, how could Megumi ever forgive me?"

"Calm down, Megumi's party starts at 2 pm, any chance of you getting there at that time?"

"Well, then I have to tell Sano to cut the park bit…"

"No biggie! Parks are boring anyway! Honestly, why people even go there, beats me!"

"People don't go to parks by themselves. They go there usually with the person they like because it offers them a chance to talk and get to know each other better." Tsubame came full swing on defending the noble significance of parks. Sayo nodded in agreement. I just calmed down and prayed for redemption. I'd expect that kind of answer for hopeless romantics like Tsubame and Sayo.

"Okay, fine. Parks are great. Whatever. Look, you need to tell Sano that you might have to cut your date short."

"Or telling Megumi that you might be late…" Tsubame added.

"Okay. We'll figure this out. Then, you can tell them tomorrow."

It all seemed so easy.

Meanwhile….

Shinomori Aoshi had just arrived at their Inn. He was surprised, although he hid it well, when a storm of confetti greeted him and an overexcited Misao was suddenly waving a huge banner at his face.

The banner said, "Congratulations on being Student Body President!"

He looked around at the people around him and his usual friends; Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijou and Hannya were also there.

Omasu and Okon led him into the hall while Misao slipped away into the kitchen.

He darted an inquiring glance at the now arriving Misao, who held a cake on her two hands, and Misao just set the food on the table (a little clumsily, he observed.)

"How did you find out so quickly?" he finally asked.

"What're you talking about? That kind of information ought to leak out!" she said cheerfully, handing him a slice. "Nah! I'm just kidding! I went to your school a while ago, and I couldn't help finding out."

For a while Misao just stared at him as if wanting to say something when Okina finally arrived.

"What is this all about? What's the party for?"

"Jiya! You came just in time for Aoshi-sama's party!"

"Aoshi? It's a bit too early for his graduation, am I right?"

Finally Okina stepped into the hall, with Misao on tow behind him. His old and weakening eyes squinted at the words on the banner. "Really! Student Body President! That's our Aoshi! Okay, now time for some sake!"

"Jiya! We're not even old enough to drink yet." Misao interjected once again.

"Oh, right. So I guess all the sake goes to me! Hehe…Can you pass me the that bottle of sake, Okon-chan"

"Okina-san, that's the vinegar."

"Ah, right. Sorry about that. It's my eyes, you see."

"I thought you were already getting some glasses?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes, I have. Aoshi, can you get them for me tomorrow? I'll tell the doctor about you."

"Sure." Was his curt answer.

"Aoshi-sama might become busy, Jiya. I'll just pick up the glasses for you tomorrow."

"You? My little angel?" Misao cringed a bit at this endearment her grandfather always used. She wouldn't have minded it if it came from someone else. She blushed at the thought of 'him' calling her names like that.

"Oh, right. I forgot. You're a busy man, Aoshi."

"Not that busy Okina-san. It's just the start of the semester."

"Then, can you get them for me? I understand that the doctor's clinic is not that far from your school, is it not?"

"I'll get it." He answered. Misao just looked at him as he sipped his tea (his favorite drink! She made sure she's know those types of things about him…)

* * *

Kenshin felt the blood rush back to his shoulders as he finally dropped the huge backpack he carried with him everyday.

"I'm home…" he said. One of the few words he'd dare let slip from his lips.

Someone in the kitchen stirred. It was his father mixing what he could only assume to be food in a casserole.

'I wonder what weird concoction he's got in there…'

"You're just in time, get the garbage out." was all he said after taking a brief glance at him. Kenshin followed his orders (for he knew better than to dissuade them) and mutely finished his chores after placing his bag in his room.

When he arrived back home, he found his father sitting on the couch, his luxurious ebony tresses spread about him.

"Dinner's ruined." He grumbled.

Kenshin made his way to the kitchen and stared at what looked like blackened ash. He shot a wary glance at his father.

"Well, I did try." He said in defense.

Kenshin just shrugged, already used to his father's curt answers that usually sounded more like grumbling than actual words. What did he expect, anyway? Seijiro Hiko wasn't exactly the domestic type!

He sighed and tried to search in their refrigerator anything that was worth eating. Nothing but rubbish, he thought dryly. Bottles of beer on one side, on the other, a half-eaten pie (probably given by one his father's female costumers. His dad is a ceramic artist. They also have a store selling ceramics and other bunch of stuff his father makes.). He didn't even dare guess what else was inside the other containers. _'Someone seriously needs to go grocery shopping tonight and I have a funny guess that it'll be me.'_

He finally found some pasta and by himself, started making something other than blackened ash. His father just continued lounging on the chair.

Finally, the silence was broken when his father spoke.

"So? How was school?"

"Fine…"

"Made any friends?"

Kenshin mumbled something.

"Met any pretty girls yet?"

At this, Kenshin almost dropped the spoon he was using to mix the sauce.

Seijirou Hiko was quick to conclude that something interesting might have happened today to his docile son. It was rare for his son to do anything out of the ordinary. And so, he decided to stand up and inquire a bit more.

His eyes glinted with mischief at the thought of prying into his quiet son's existence. Casually, he walked into the kitchen and in a voice that sounded so natural, it almost sounded as if he was just making an inquiry about what his son was cooking, said:

"So… like somebody yet?"

At this, Kenshin stopped whatever it was that he was doing. He knew about this. It's his father's way of prying into his life again and showing concern. He pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose and answered calmly,

"No, father. I don't like anybody yet."

Then he went on to draining the water from the pasta that he was cooking.

"Ah… that's too bad. You are after all, my son"

_'What does that have to do with anything about me liking somebody?'_ Kenshin thought and just looked at his father.

He is so unlike him. Sometimes he wondered if he was adopted. Not that it would make much of a difference.

He did ask his father about this once. But, he just laughed it off as if he just said something amusing.

As he continued on his 'housework' (No one else was around to do it. He and his father are pretty much on their own), his father continued on making comments on how he should dress, act and all those stuff. Almost everything he said fell on deaf ears.

"You should be more manly. And you should get rid of those glasses, they make you look like a dork!" (_Thanks, father! Thanks for being really proud of me… he thought vehemently_)

"Remember, girls like guys who have confidence."

He pointed out that confidence isn't the only thing he was lacking. Height and good looks were to name a few.

"What are you talking about? You have your mother's looks and my blood is in your veins. It's everything that made ME irresistible!"

Honestly, he had no idea sometimes whether his father says all those things to appease him, his father's hopeless son, or his father himself.

Kenshin just shrugged it off. Really, he didn't care. His father could gloat all he want, he'll just go about living his life like always. (_No matter how mundane it is._)

"I need some money. I'll go grocery shopping. Spaghetti's cooked. Eat if you're starving." He said all that in one breath and in a monotonous tone that could have lulled the risen dead back to eternal sleep.

* * *

It was almost sunset when Kaoru arrived home. She lost track of the time because she sat and ate ice cream with her friends a while ago to make plans on what they should do. When she arrived, nobody responded when she announced herself.

That is, until she heard the soft pitter-patter of foot on the floor. She smiled at the sight of the two children, Suzume and Ayame, Dr. Genzai's granddaughters. Dr. Genzai is a doctor who lived in the house next door.

"Kaoru onee-san! Welcome home!" Ayame hugged one of her legs.

"Where are father and Dr. Genzai?"

"They left a while ago. They told us to tell you to take care of dinner."

At this, her face fell. It wasn't because she was afraid. It's just that the kitchen brings about 'haunting' memories from her, a result of her horrid cooking. She just couldn't understand. No matter what food concoction that came to her mind, it never seemed to have worked. Mostly, during one of the rare moments that some poor guy consented to tasting her 'food' ended up in the toilet for hours on end.

She sighed. She didn't want these children to fall victim to her demise.

"Alright, girls! Prepare yourselves, we're going out to shop!"

When she finally arrived at the grocery store with Ayame and Suzume who went skipping ahead of her, she wondered what would be safe to cook. (For her, at least.)

'Maybe I should settle for instant noodles…' she wondered.

Due to her wonderings, she didn't notice whom Ayame and Suzume were talking to.

* * *

Kenshin was looking on with amusement as he watched one child carry another in order to reach for some bread on the shelf. When it looked like they were in danger of falling, he quickly came to their aide and caught them before they even hit the ground.

"Thanks, onii-san!" one of them said. He smiled down at her. He straightened himself up and reached for the loaf of bread they were trying to reach only a while ago.

"Here." He handed it to them and smiled as both flashed him a grateful smile.

"You know, you shouldn't be going out by yourselves like this…"

"No, we're not alone! We're with Kao-nee san. She just went to get something."

"Really? Where is she?"

Both girls pointed towards one direction and Kenshin had to stop himself from sprinting towards the opposite direction as he laid eyes on the president of his class.

He tried hard to get out of the scene before the girls starts calling Kaoru's attention or worse, introduce him to her.

"Listen, I'm really in a hurry. So is it really okay if I leave you now?"

"But you haven't met our Kaoru-nee san yet."

"No, that's okay. I really have to go." _'Please spare me this torture!'_

"Well, okay."

Kenshin then hid himself behind some shelves. Kaoru was near the counter and the exit so it would be hard for him to go out and not get noticed by her. Unless, he's not the only redhead she knows.

From behind the shelf he was hiding he took a peek through the spaces and watched as Kaoru made her way towards the girls. She told them to stay where they are after thanking them for getting the bread.

She scanned through the shelf of instant noodles which was incidentally the shelf hiding Kenshin from her view. Kenshin watched her through the spaces as she contemplated on which one to buy.

As he watched her, he somehow forgot where he was or what he's doing there. He didn't notice how beautiful she looked when she's just quiet. (He usually sees her chatting with her friends and laughing her head off). When her mouth didn't utter words, her eyes spoke volumes. Even though she was just scanning through some instant noodles, there was a look in her eyes that was so different, so intense. Whether he liked it or not. He was being drawn into those eyes. He heard some of the words she spoke.

"What's the use anyway? I always end up burning everything!" she muttered and Kenshin had to duck his head to hide his laughter.

_'Well, what do you know? She doesn't know how to cook...'_ He found that piece of information interesting. _'So, she isn't really Miss Perfect like I thought she was…'_

He was contemplating on this new discovery and removed his glasses to wipe it clean with a hanky. When he looked up again, it was much to his surprise to see Kamiya Kaoru staring directly at him through the space on the shelf.

That caught his breath. She seemed equally astonished as well. He knew her stare to be intense but he had no idea how it feels to have that stare directed right at you. She was just looking at him, as if trying to place where she has seen him before.

'I'm not wearing my glasses right now, so maybe that's why she doesn't recognize me…'

He continued staring back at her when finally, she looked down, a blush creeping to her face. With her head bowed she begun to walk away to the counter.

Kenshin put his glasses back on and watched as she and the little girls exited their way through the doors. He soon followed, totally bewildered by his own reaction.

* * *

Ha! So, that's one chapter down! Whew! I'm feeling kind of crabby because it seems useless... well, just wanting to try to relate the situation about these people. And that part about Misao, I had to add that because the story was lacking on some of the Misao/Aoshi pieces. More on this couple next chappie. Just want to describe Kenshin's relationship with his father.

Also, I DO hope that you guys REVIEW, just a simple "Hey I read your story..." kind of review... or if you want you won't have to write anything at all. I JUST need to KNOW that SOMEBODY IS READING this... so that maybe I could get a move on in updating faster.

I also have a very important QUESTION: How many year levels are there in the high schools in Japan? And from what age do they enter highschool? Is it 16? Because, I'm from the Philippines and our school system is different. It takes four years to graduate from highschool starting when we're 13 years old so that we get to go to college when we're only 17... YEHEY! Anyway, if anyone knows, please answer this. It's causing me a major dilemma...


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own RK

I can't even begin to explain the horrid events that led to this delay. I'll spare you, dear reader, the agony and will let you proceed i reading this chapter...

Anyway, here's the Misao/Aoshi bit that I promised. I like this couple too. Misao reminds me so much of myself and I might have lent her some of my experiences I know exactly how she feels.

Ah! This is cracking me up! Before I know it, I'll spill out my love life here.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Pretend to be Nice **

Chapter Three: School Bukol

(A/N: Ummm 'Bukol' is a tagalog (Philippine Language) word that means a bump in the head. Just want to share that information.)

Misao was hidden among the shadows, she took a step forward, then back again. She breathed in the night air and tried to gather as much courage as she can before she finally took that step forward she's been berating herself about on taking a couple of minutes ago.

Finally, she was there.

"Aoshi-sama, she said almost breathlessly. How much more desperate can she sound? He acknowledged her presence by casting her a brief glance. He was already in his nightclothes.

"Ummm... I just wanted to congratulate you personally about your being Student Body president."

"Thank you."

"Uh, I just wanted to tell you that I just might transfer to your school next semester."

He faced her fully now.

"Why?"

"Oh, um...nothing. I just wanted to try something new, I guess..." _'Because I want to be with you・while I can...'_

"I suggest you think this over."

"I already did."

Think more. It would be inconvenient transferring schools in the middle of the school year."

There was no use arguing. If I tell him more, he'll know of my _'real'_ intentions. I just remained quiet.

"I guess, because I liked your school more than mine. I went there a while ago, you know."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Miss, may I help you?"

Misao was feeling so out of place that she didn't realize someone was already talking to her.

"Yeah, um...actually, I'm looking for somebody."

"And who is that?" the boy was so nice to even bother talking to her. Misao looked down at her red uniform then at the black ones the female students were sporting.

"Shinomori Aoshi... automatically, her face reddened. _'Even his name makes me blush'_

"Oh, the new Student Body President. His victory was just announced a while ago before classes finished. You can just wait a little while then maybe he'll come down. It's time anyway."

The boy flashed her a smile.

"Really! He won? He didn't even say that he was nominated! Thank you so much!"

"No problem." Then he left her alone. Misao found a place to sit while waiting, a broad smile on her face. _'I have to tell everyone about this!'_

She went to the nearest pay phone and called home to set the necessary preparations.

She now sat again and waited. But only after a while, she begun noticing the crowd of people thinning until she was the only one left.

_ 'Maybe he had something important to do._'

But she had been waiting for more than an hour, still no Aoshi. She glanced towards the huge building and heaved a sigh, finally giving up, she started on her way home.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Yes, I remember you saying that." 

"Yes, uh...your school was so huge, unlike mine. Ummm... I just wanted a change of atmosphere..."

"You can do that next year. No need to hurry."

"But..." _'But then, you'll be gone...'_

* * *

The next day at school...

(**Kaoru**)

I tried to fight off the familiar feeling of dozing in Prof. Saito's class. Don't get me wrong! I'm not the only one. His monotonous voice drawling voice is enough to pull those eyelids close.

Looking around, I realized that more than half the class has also fallen into a sleepy stupor.

Surprisingly, Sayo (who's almost legendary now because she's the only one who could survive Saito's class.) wasn't paying any attention at all. She was just holding her pen, but wasn't jotting down any notes.

_'She must be thinking about the date...'_

Figures. We have still yet to think of a plan so that Sayo could tell Sano about their date without Megumi condemning us to death.

Speaking of Megumi, she seems to think her nails are more interesting than Saito's lecture on Charles Darwin's theory of Evolution.

_'Really, how many times must we go through this?'_

Tsubame, who sat beside Sayo, (They're both on my right, a few seats away.) seems keen on keeping her head up today. I tried to stifle a laugh when she failed.

Unfortunately though, I didn't stifle it enough so as not to attract any attention towards me. And in situations like these, there's only one person you would really love not to pay attention to you.

"Kamiya!"

_'Ooops! Somebody please kill me!'_

* * *

(**Kenshin**)

Kenshin was leaning his head on the glass window that looked out at the corridor. His long hair covered his face and beside no one can really tell if his eyes were closed. They're almost too thick to see through. He decided it was safe to close his eyes when suddenly Saito's voice increased in volume and suddenly he doesn't seem to be talking about Darwin anymore.

"Yes, Miss Kamiya? Is there something you would like to share to our class?"

For a while he thought that maybe Kamiya 'did' had something to say. But realized he was wrong when he saw the girl standing a few seats away from him while blushing to the roots of her hair.

She shook her head.

"Oh, please do Miss Kamiya. You seem to find it very amusing..."

_'That Saito is evil.'_

Still, Kaoru remained silent.

"Well then, if you're not going to tell us, I might as well ask different questions. Tell me, what similarities can you think of that supported Darwin's theory of evolution?"

At first, the girl just stood there and stared. No one was up to helping her. No one was up to challenging the wolf yet.

_'This is torture.'_

As she was about to speak, Saito interrupted her.

"And don't mention ludicrous behavior as you have kindly demonstrated this already."

Again, the girl blushed. But only for a while, amidst sniggers from their classmates, Kenshin saw one other thing. A glint of strong-headed determination flashed through those blue orbs. Then she begun speaking,

"Some similarities cited between humans and monkeys are that both are bipedal in locomotion. By bipedal, it is meant that both can walk on two legs. Another is a thumb positioned further from the other fingers, giving the ability to grip objects."

There was silence. But, Saito didn't seem to be satisfied.

"And how do you think is this correspondence of relationship shown?"

_'Where the heck does he get his questions?'_

For a while Kaoru remained silent. She seemed to be contemplating on how she would answer. Finally, she smiled. Full of confidence, she said,

"Reproduction. It is the same among all mammals. From courtship to birth and even nurturing, there are remarkable similarities."

She seemed to have wanted to say more but Saito already stopped her.

"Very good, Miss Kamiya. Good thing you've got a brain on top of that head of yours. It would have been an ugly scene if you weren't able to give me a single answer. I reckon you were elected class president?"

The girl nodded.

"You may now sit down."

Then Saito continued where he had left off with that same hypnotic voice.

* * *

**(Kaoru) **

_'Phew! That was a close call. Good thing I've read about those! Who knew Saito could be so evil?'_

I stole a sideward glance at Megumi who was no longer looking at her nails and was already looking at me. She gave me a smile that I returned. But it soon faded away as Sano's head collided with her shoulder. (Sano sat beside Megumi and was heavily sleeping, the whole Sano I mean, not just the head)

She winced and pushed Sano who abruptly woke up, ruffled his hair, looked at Megumi then gave a huge yawn right at Megumi's face. I bit my lip to stifle my laugh at the look of disgust on Megumi's face.

Sayo giggled and Tsubame lightly slapped her hand. She blushed then looked again at Sano. The rooster head caught her eye and smiled at her.

_'Shit those two! What if Megumi saw them!'_

Fortunately though, she was currently rummaging through her bag for alcohol.

_'Sano germs, she's thinking about Sano germs'_

Sayo smiled back at him (This is progressively becoming more disgusting.) but in a second, she had that glazed look again.

I risked another glance at Sano and Megumi who were arguing under their breaths and noticed another person looking my way.

_'I almost didn't notice him...'_

* * *

**(Kenshin) **

The Kamiya girl finally sat down. Kenshin watched her from the corner of his eye as she shifted her stare from the people at his back and to her friend to her right.

He watched as torrents of emotions took turns on taking place on her face. Upon sitting down, he saw relief, then gaiety at something she saw, then worry, after which was amusement then that fierce look of determination.

_'Her eyes say too much.'_

After a while, he realized that the girl's expression has changed again. _'She looks dazed...'_

For a while he considered himself mistaken.

'Is she looking at me?' his mind dared to think. The girl was openly staring at his direction and Kenshin immediately felt conscious of the way he looked.

He shifted his gaze, trying to ignore the sudden quickness of his heartbeat.

He avoided her piercing stare and instead looked at the huge glass window on the wall that looked out at the corridor where many students were passing through.

But, he couldn't see the students. There was actually just one torso to look at.

It was the body of a tall, stoic-looking man.

_'Shinomori Aoshi'_

Suddenly, he realized how stupid he was. He berated himself for reacting the way he did and even daring to think what he thought a while ago.

He turned to look at Kaoru who was still staring at the man behind him. And then, slowly, another blush crept to her cheeks and she looked away.

Aoshi had already left. Kenshin remembered her reaction, remembering the dazed look she had on.

_'She looked so... so...'_

He couldn't think of a word.

Slowly, a smile crept to her lips.

_'She looked so dumb!'_

_'What am I thinking?_ Kenshin, get a grip!' he shook himself. _'Saito's so boring he makes people dream while awake!'_

When he felt that he was back to normal. He cleared his mind and focused on the lesson.

_'That was interesting...'_

* * *

(**Kaoru**)

'That was embarrassing!' I thought of the moment my eyes met with Aoshi's. _'What if he saw Saito berating me? He mightthink I'm a bad student! Or worse, undeserving of my position..!'_

I thought of the moment my eyes met with Aoshi's. 

I looked back at where Aoshi had been and then I just saw that red headed kid looking at me.

'And why was he staring at me a while ago?'

I heard Saito clear his throat and I quickly turned my head back to the notes I was writing. I risked a glance and heaved a sigh when I saw that he didn't notice that I wasn't paying attention to him again. Who knows what he'll do if he caught me again? I wouldn't even dare to think what he could do. Geez, old men are too sensitive. But, as long as I didn't make any noise, he wouldn't show us his fangs.

Finally (after about a millennium, I think) class was dismissed. Oh, joy! Megumi was already good and ready to go.

'S_he's anxious to prepare for her party._'

Tsubame was ready as well but Sayo was taking her dearest time putting back her notebook in her bag. Megumi called out to her and all she could do was to stare at Sano who was giving her the 'look'. What stare, I don't know. It's just one of those looks that kind of translates into some form of secret language with only a certain person.

Megumi was getting impatient. I could picture her foot tapping impatiently as she places one hand on her hip and the other making circles on her forehead while she had her brows knitted.

She doesn't want to get wrinkles, you see.

I assured Sayo that I'd take care of it. I dropped my pencil bag and in the process, all of my pens, pencils and markers were scattered on the floor.

I told Megumi to go on ahead outside the classroom. When Megumi was finally out of the room (with a little help from Sayo and Tsubame), I made my way towards Sano who seemed torn apart on whether he's going to leave (seeing that Sayo has already left) or help me.

"Sagara-san, may I have a minute?" he nodded and faced me then helped pick up my marker.

I took in a gulp of air and tried to tell him in as much as a straightforward fashion as I can master.

"Sayo wanted me to tell you that you may have to cut your date short."

At this, Sano seemed surprised. "Hey! How did you know--- what? Did you say something about cutting our date short?"

"Keep your voice down. I'm really sorry. Tsubame and I really want to help the two of you but, it's actually Megumi's birthday on Saturday. So, you see, she needs to be there before two pm.."

"Really? I didn't know that…" he seemed thoughtful for a moment. (Which was weird because seeing Sano think is as rare as an occasion as a blue moon.)

"That cuts the park bit I guess…"

"Sayo's really sorry. But, Megumi made us promise we would go."

"Right. And why are you the one telling me all these, again?"

"Oh, you know, after yesterday, Sayo can't really risk being seen talking with you in front of Megumi. You know Megumi's really uncomfortable when you're around."

"That's the understatement of the century, Kamiya. Did you know that?" he smiled at me then added, "I guess I don't really have a choice, don't I? It's either this or no date at all, right?"

"Sorry." He nodded as if to say he understood.

"Uh… is there anything else?"

"Nope! Thanks for understanding…"

"What else could I have done?" there was a twinkle in his eye as he said this and for a while, I was quite sure what Sayo like in him.

I waited for him to be a few paces ahead of me before I went out. (In case Megumi saw us and react the way she did yesterday.)

When I was finally out, I was just in time to witness Megumi (who stood not too far from the classroom) gave Sano's ruffled hair a disapproving look while Sayo and Tsubame tried chatting nonchalantly as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. They were huddled near the balcony.

Near them was a boy leaning on the balcony rails, looking down at the people below.

Suddenly, I had an idea and I told my friends to go on ahead and that I wouldn't be able to walk with them home.

"And what are you supposed to do here by yourself? Meet Dream boy?" asked Megumi.

'_Expect her to say that._'

"I just remembered that I have to tell the other officers about something…" I lied.

"It's okay, we'll just wait for you." Sayo insisted. (Probably returning the favor)

"No, this will take a while.."

"It's alright, we'll just wait for you. I mean, we could just grab some snacks and--"

"Megumi, " I interjected. Time for desperate measures. "didn't you say you had to buy something for your party?"

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! I'm supposed to pick up the dress for my party today!"

"Well then, by no means, go ahead. I'm fine."

'_C'mon, already! I can't grit my teeth any longer!_'

And so, finally they were gone. When they were well out of sight, I turned and walked towards the redheaded boy who seemed to have not noticed anyone around him at all.

"Hi, Kenshin!" I burst in.

No answer. I leaned on the balcony and looked down at the people. I saw Megumi walking ahead as she looked back every now and then at Sayo and Tsubame who tried to catch up.

"Um… are you waiting for your friends?"

Again, no answer. I tried to think of anything to say.

"Hey! It's Megumi's birthday on Saturday… Want to go? Everyone's invited…"

Silence. I totally forgot about the insult Megumi threw at Kenshin yesterday.

_ So, I guess that's a 'no'._

"Hehe… I was really nervous when the wolf asked me all those questions a while ago. But, I guess we're lucky. He usually tortures five students when he's in the mood…hehe…"

'_God! I feel stupid!_'

I stopped laughing at my self and making myself look like an idiot when Kenshin turned to face me and just stared directly into my eyes.

For a while, I thought I forgot how to talk.

His stare (although he was wearing glasses) was so intense that I had this gut feeling that he could turn anybody into stone if he tried.

So, we just stood there while he stared and I gaped like an idiot. It seemed to go for an eternity when suddenly, he seemed to have realized that there wasn't any sense in all of these and he took his stare off me.

I felt as if I just started learning how to breathe again.

Then, he just went past me and walked away, while I stared at his retreating back.

'Well, so much for small talk!'

* * *

Well, there you have it folks... phew...! To all of those who reviewed, thank you so much. I hope you review this chapter too... Is it log enough! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RK. If I did, do you think I would be writing a fanfic?

Hi guys! Hehe… ummm… hello? Okay, just read on…

* * *

Pretend to be Nice

Chapter Four: Surprises at Home

I was fuming when I finally got home. Darn that Kenshin! If only Miss Tae had never asked me that stupid 'favor' and if only I didn't say yes!

Arrgghh! When will my life be back to normal?

Many things are wrong with my life: (1) I've been class president since yesterday and up until now I still don't feel like one, (2) My first task as class president is to baby-sit an insensitive prick! (3) I'm risking my neck covering up for my friend's love life when, (4) my own love life is in complete ruins. (5) The greatest guy in school just saw me looking stupid, feeling stupid and being stupid! And finally (6) He's the senior President and after what he'd seen, may now conclude that I'm not cut out for my position.

I suddenly realized that I was in front of Dr. Genzai's plants. I don't know what came over me and made me do it. But, I just had to have something to vent my frustration on. I started shrieking out every miserable thing that has happened to me so far to the closest innocent flora and fauna.

"Why does this have to happen to me?"

Of course, the plants didn't answer me. I'd think I've gone insane if the plants did. But, I did hear someone clear his throat from behind me.

And lo and behold, look who it was who found his way to our house.

None other than Shinomori Aoshi himself! Isn't that just fab?

"Shinomori-san!" I squeaked.

I suddenly realized that I have one more reason to hate my life. (7) Shinomori-san just saw me talking to some plants and might now conclude that I'm a lunatic. Period. End of my life.

But still, like I always do, I gritted my teeth on this one.

"S-Shinomori-san, uh, good afternoon...uhmm... do you need something?"

"I came to pick up Okina-san's glasses." was his short answer.

Oh! I almost forgot, my father is an ophthalmologist and Okina-san is one of his patients.

"Ummm... my father's not here in the moment."

"I would have to wait then." he said this so abruptly that I wasn't able to fully understand what he meant and for a while I just stood there gaping at him. Trust me to look my dumbest at the most crucial moment!

I don't think he even blinks.

Finally, I found my tongue again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You should come in. You can wait for my father inside. He wouldn't take long."

Aoshi just nodded his head and made his way inside our house. I had to stop myself from fainting when he passed by. He smelled so good.

When I came into my senses and into the house, he was already seated and was looking at some pictures. I wanted to scream when he saw the huge portrait of me hanging on the wall.

I knew that thing was bound to embarrass me one day!

"W-would you like something to drink?" I tried diverting his attention from my other pictures. Not one of them made me in the least bit attractive.

"Tea is fine." he said. I tried grabbing as many pictures as I can while his back was turned.

When I finally arrived with the tea, he was still sitting, but at least, he's no longer looking at my pictures.

I made a mental note to hide every bit of them.

"My father would be arriving soon. He usually takes a walk during the afternoons."

Again, there was complete silence. For one fleeting moment, I found myself comparing my conversation with him and the ones I had with Kenshin. Both were interesting in some ways. I shook those thoughts away and made another attempt at a conversation.

"Um, is Okina-san your grandfather?"

_'I'll find it hard to believe if it is true.' _

"No, but he raised me when my parents died." he said simply.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be."

"What?"

"You didn't know, so don't apologize."

"But still..."

"I hardly knew them, so don't worry."

"Oh, okay." Am I pathetic or what? Here's one of the most gorgeous guys of Trinity High and all I could do is remind him of his dead parents!

"So, you've got Saito." he suddenly spoke.

I sighed and said yes. I couldn't help sounding so tired and sad.

_'So that means he really did see me at Saito's class.'_

"That wouldn't be the last."

"I'm sorry?"

"Listen to him during his lectures. Sometimes he sidetracks and adds some facts here and there, take note of that. You get a hell lot of them on his exams."

I just stared at him in complete awe. "Oh, thank you. That's a lot of help" I smiled at him and couldn't help thinking that true, he must be an angel sent from above, or maybe even more.

"And look out for his cigarettes."

"He asks about those?"

"No. He usually places his cigarette pack on the table. Whenever you see two packs or more that means he's probably preparing a pop quiz. He likes smoking while working."

"Really?" he simply nodded.

"Wow! That's a lot of help. I just got a mouthful in his class a while ago."

"It's most probable that he already knew that you're the class president. He did the same thing to me, first year."

"What?"

"He's testing you."

I wanted to say something, anything. Just so I could tell him that I can handle Saito but it was at that moment that my father chose to arrive.

"Good afternoon, Sir. I'm Shinomori Aoshi. I came to pick up Okina-san's glasses"

"Yes, Okina told me about you. Come here into my clinic. Kaoru, you can clean up while we talk."

"Yes, father."

When I finished, I decided to take a peek at the clinic. Aoshi's back was turned.

_"His back is so perfect..." _I sighed dreamily. Weird, I know. I shook my head. _'What am I doing?'_

"Ah, Kaoru-chan, there you are. Aoshi was just telling me about your election as class president. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I went nearer the two and just smiled at my father.

"Aoshi, my Kaoru-chan is a smart and able girl, but young. Would it be asking too much if I ask you to watch over her for me?"

I blushed at this. My father only met Aoshi now, but he's already talking about things like these?

"I will sir."

I blushed even redder at this. Talk about embarrassing.

"Kaoru, can you show Aoshi the way out?"

"Yes, father."

We walked in complete silence. I tried to search my mind for anything witty to say, but the words wouldn't form in my mouth.

"I'll be seeing you..."

I blushed at this. _'Can't I do anything else but turn red!' It's all I've been doing for the past few hours.'_

I nodded and said, "See you, too."

I walked back to my room in a daze. And so, now, I'm just sitting here in my bed looking at the walls of my room.

"What did he mean by that?" I said to myself. Did he mean he'll BE seeing me? or just plain seeing me? This is getting confusing. Did he plan on seeing me as in meet me, talk to me, sort of _'I-want-to-get-to-know-you'_ kind of seeing me? or just plain _'I-see-you' _kind of seeing me?

I massaged my temples at the on rush of different thoughts. Was it really just two days ago when I didn't have any of these piled on my shoulders? No Aoshi saying that he'll watch over me, no mission to befriend Kenshin, and no secret to keep with Sayo?

**(Kenshin)**

He was both hungry and tired when he finally got home. It was to his surprise to find the house deserted. His father usually went home early after closing up the shop, He shrugged this off for this kind of thing happens from time to time.

Although he didn't expect it this time. His father has been very busy finishing a ceramic set for an important client these past few days.

Concluding that he must have finished with it and decided to deliver the finished product himself, he therefore proceeded to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge he found the usual. "Rubbish, as expected." he muttered.

It was then that he noticed a note under the vase at the center of the table. It said: _'If you want to eat'. _Underneath was some money.

He decided that he's too tired to go grocery shopping and cook. So he went to the phone and dialed pizza delivery.

It was a few minutes before the doorbell rang and during that time he took the liberty of watching television. He glanced at his piled schoolbooks and decided they had to lay off for a while. He already read enough. In fact, he was ahead by a few chapters in the class. Comes with having no social life, he concluded.

That reminded him of what Kamiya said. He thought about the party. Saturday. He's absolutely sure that he has nothing planned to do on that day. He snorted at the thought.

But still, he hated parties. Besides it's that Takani lady's birthday. He didn't need to be told in the face that his kind is not invited to parties like that.

He groaned as his line of thought went deeper then leaned his head and brushed his hair with his hand, a habit he couldn't quite get rid of.

_"Well, it was a stupid idea from the start."_

He then channeled his attention to the TV screen, commercial break. He found himself thinking again.

_'Maybe I was too rude...'_ he begun but before he could answer his own question, the doorbell rang. He paid the delivery boy and then begun eating.

For a moment, all his thought (for he wouldn't dare let it venture anywhere else) were focused on eating and eating alone. The phone rang. The noise of the machine filling the house.

It was one of his father's clients seeking an appointment as soon as possible. He listened to the man's request and replied with curt answers.

After that, he went up to his bed. Once there, he took the newly bought paperback novel from his bag and submerged himself in its world.

It was a crime novel that tackles the mysterious disappearance of a high-ranking official's daughter.

He was almost halfway through when he heard the door downstairs being opened. Aware of the disturbing number of burglaries he's seen on the news, he decided to come down and check.

If it wasn't a burglar, then it would have to be his dad.

But he heard some whispering. Whoever it was who entered was surely not alone. Then he heard some laughing. He let out a sigh of relief after recognizing his father's laughter. His pace quickened and the scene he saw wasn't anything he was expecting.

His father was not alone. His father, who looked quite drunk, was in the arms of some stranger, a woman actually.

When they both noticed his presence (which took quite some time) his father introduced him to the lady, who judging by her looks is a foreigner.

"Ah, Frances, I don't believe you've met my son, Kenshin." His father said in English.

The lady who bore herself with elegance approached him with a kind smile.

"Hello Kenshin. It's nice meeting you." then she turned to his father.

"Hiko, I didn't know that you have a son. I was under the impression that you are a bachelor."

* * *

so, that's it guys... hehe... in case you're wondering what took me so long to update, then proceed reading. If you don't, then please review. It's important for me to know that peope are actually reading what I've posted.

to those who are curious about the reason of my delay I've got two words for you: 'FINALS'' and "TRANSFER" to those who are familiar about what kind of a whacked up life college is, you should understand. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the late (again) update... TTTT... I'm actually feeling kind of pissed off right now because I was supposed to have uploaded this chapter days ago, but what happened was that when I uploaded it on ffnet it said that the file was either (a) empty or (b) it's messed up. I was about to eat a man whole! Well, anyways, I'm having a hard time uploading new chapters since I have no internet connection and we moved to a new house smacked in the middle of nowhere where any signs of modern civilization is kilometers away. But, the environment is quite nice since it's so relaxing (Like trees, birds, and fields of green etc...etc... ) But, I had to write the chapters manually... The problem lies with uploading. I think that's it.

* * *

**Pretend to be Nice**

Chapter Five: Words could Do so Much More

**(Kenshin)**

Kenshin just stood and watched while his father smiled to the lady beside him.

"Miss Carfax, I am with a son, but, I assure you, I have no wife." Kenshin noted the considerable brightening of the lady's face. Finally getting the situation, he rolled his eyes and told his father in a dry tone about the costumer seeking an appointment.

After a few minutes, he was already wondering what the heck he was doing on the rooftop. He didn't know what came over him, after climbing the flight of stairs that led to his room, he immediately went through the window and climbed his way to the roof to get some air.

And now, he's stargazing. Lying on his back with his hands beneath his head, he started counting the stars finding nothing else to do.

He stayed that way for quite a while until he heard his father join him.

"Don't you think it's a bit late?"

"I'm stargazing. When did you expect me to do this? In the afternoon?"

His father seemed taken aback and for a while just stared at him as if only seeing him for the first time. He himself was wondering where he was getting all these spunk.

But whatever emotion passed through his father's eyes, it was anything but anger contrary to what would usually be in case of a normal father-son relationship. No, whatever it was that passed through those dark pools, it was amusement with a hint of pleasantness to it.

Kenshin stared at his father for a while before his anger, (when he started being angry, he could not remember) finally dissipated. For two reasons, (1) he didn't exactly have anything to be angry about, he realized and (2) being angry with his dad would be close to stupid since his father would only find it amusing.

"So, who was that lady?"

"My client's guest. Apparently, she had a very keen interest on my pottery and was actually eager about meeting me."

_'Interested in you is what you mean...'_

"Miss Frances Carfax, English" his father added in a blissful tone that irritated him. His father was now lying in his back too beside Kenshin.

Kenshin only shook his head as if to say his father has gone crazy.

"Oh, come on! Indulge me for once. You know my taste with women had always been trans-continental!

"Whatever, Do whatever you want then." he stood up and begun his descend to his room.

"Who knows maybe she has a niece who might be interested in a ceramic artist's son." his father teased. Obviously he's in the mood to probe into his son's life again.

"I think I'll pass." he grumbled. He absolutely had no intention of involving himself with opposite sex right now.

* * *

**(Kaoru)**

"Come here, Kaoru." I raised my head from the book I was reading to give my father my full attention.

"What is it father?" I looked at him with some caution. My father is very strict and he usually chooses his time on when to be serious and strict and when to be loving.

"I'm proud of you." He then looked directly at me and smiled.

I must admit that I myself am very happy and for the first time in a few days, it's not entirely because of my being elected.

My father isn't exactly the fun-loving type. He raised me up as if I was made out of porcelain and there was always room for new rules to be imposed but less for some quality time with him.

So, his compliment was really something.

I then smiled back. He was always so quiet. "Be the best." Here we go again, more expectations. But, I'm used to it by now. I nodded my head to say that I understood.

My father has always had high expectations for me and I've always strived so hard to reach his standards.

There were more moments of silence until it was broken by the ringing of the phone.

"I'll get it." he nodded and proceeded on reading a book.

It was Sayo.

"I already told Megumi."

"You told her what?" _She hadn't told Megumi about Sano, had she?_

"Umm... I already told Megumi that I would be late for her party."

"Oh. So, what did she say?"

"Well, she asked me why..." _'Typical of Megumi...'_

"And so I told her that my parents wanted me to have another check-up at the hospital."

Sayo is very sickly and she had frequent visits to the hospital. She said she just had a weak immune system.

"Did she buy it?"

"Um... yeah, I think. I mean, she didn't say anything else."

"You know, Sayo, we should really tell her the truth."

"But, you know how much she hates him. How can it be okay with her? You remember her reaction when she saw me talking to him, right?"

"Okay, okay, I know. But, maybe we could do it slowly, then, we'll tell her."

"That's a good idea. But, how?"

I so wanted to pull my hair and bite my nails out of frustration at this point.

"I don't know yet. But, we'll think of something."

"Okay, ummm... bye then, I guess..."

"Bye!"

I put down the phone and kneaded my temples to ease my self. After that. I went straight to bed, totally unaware of the challenges of the day ahead.

The next day... (Friday)

"Are you getting this, Miss Kamiya?"

_'Are you kidding me? Of course not!'_

For a while there, I was lost, totally not believing what Prof. Saito was doing to me.

"I want then your written report on my desk by Tuesday. After I check it, then you can proceed on reporting on chapters 2-6 to the class."

What was I supposed to do? I nodded and said yes and my death was sealed. What a wonderful life I have, don't you agree? Then I remembered Aoshi's words.

_'He's testing you.'_ But he what he didn't mention was what 'test' Prof. Saito had in mind for me is something a little bit closer to torture. Well, I'll just have to prove myself, right? Like crush head on to disaster, right? I sat down and jotted notes about my report. Really, was there anything else I could've done?

I felt my classmates' stares at me. I swear, they're practically burning a hole in me now. I took a sideward glance at Megumi who looked as if she was worried. I know that she would offer help later but I would like all of them to know that I can do this on my own.

Beside her was Sano, who, as usual, had no idea what was going on because he was dozing off the whole time.

* * *

**(Kenshin)**

"What happened?" he heard one of his classmates ask a girl.

He had come to know that the two people who sat behind him were named Takani and Sagara. Why their teachers allow these two to sit beside each other is beyond him. The two were always in a fight.

The girl scowled at the boy when he asked her so the boy, known as Sanosuke Sagara, asked Kenshin instead.

"What happened? Why are you all staring at Jou-chan?"

_'Jou-chan?'_ his mind questioned.

Kenshin did not answer and instead looked at Saito who seemed oblivious to the stares he's been receiving.

Sano was already talking with somebody else. Kenshin couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Ah, Saito really wants to torture Kamiya, right?"

"No, you think? I think it's more like he wants to kill her."

"What's up with him anyway?"

"Yeah, why is he picking on poor Jou-chan? The bastard. Yo, fox! I really think your friend needs your help this time."

"I know that, you dimwit! I don't need your help to figure that out!"

"I'm just telling you that's all! Geez, what's up with you? You've got the painters in today?"

"You! You really have no decency at all!"

"I was just asking a question. Why are you so red?"

"I'm not red!"

"Yes you are. Look in the mirror, your face is all red."

"Will you two keep your voices down? Unless you want Saito to notice you." One of their classmates finally had enough brain cells to stop the two people from fighting.

"It's your fault if Saito decided to torture us next. rooster-head." Megumi hissed vehemently.

"Gee... you noticed my hair? Took me half an hour to fix it." Sano reached one hand to his hair which was like what Megumi had said, really gave him the appearance of a rooster head.

Kenshin just stared at Saito, who as usual looked nonchalant about the hostile stares of his students. Kenshin didn't understand himself, but somehow, deep inside, an emotion in him was growing for the teacher, and it's not exactly nice.

"So, what're you going to do about Prof. Saito?" Tsubame asked me for the nth time after I declined their offer to help me.

"I really have no idea. But, I'll think of something."

"Are you sure you don't want a little help?" Sayo interjected.

I shook my head. "I have to prove to him what I'm worth. So, I'm in this alone."

"But, really, what a bummer, right?" Megumi commented, her pretty head nested on her delicate hands. I smiled. "I guess I have to start researching today, huh?" Megumi looked at me queerly.

"And don't worry, I'd still make it to your party tomorrow." she then smiled, fully satisfied now.

It was then that Yahiko arrived. Sayo quickly nudged Tsubame who looked quite irritated by the boy's presence.

"Hi Tsubame." he spoke. Tsubame just nodded and didn't say anything. There was an awkward moment, which was only interrupted by the arrival of Aoshi.

"Good afternoon, Shinomori-sempai." he nodded in acknowledgement and looked at me queerly as if to inquire whether I was okay. Out of the blue, Megumi began shooting her mouth off.

"Shinomori -san, good thing you're here. Maybe you could help our friend Kaoru. Seems like Prof. Saito's intending on giving her the worst school year ever."

He then looked at her then back at me.

"Is this true?" I nodded my head slowly then added almost abruptly.

"But it was nothing I didn't expect. After all, you did warn me, right?"

At these words, Tsubame, Megumi and Sayo shot me curious glances.

"Then I guess I shouldn't oblige you to attend the officers' meeting later." Is he concerned with me? Do I dare hope?

"No, I should go. As an officer, I am obliged to go to that meeting." I smiled and he just looked at me.

"Then, we should both go now. I was on my way before I saw you."

"Alright then."

I walked away with him and took a parting glance at my friends who were all (except for Yahiko who was busy oggling at Tsubame) sporting knowing glances.

I should've just kept my mouth shut. I should've just gone home and thanked Aoshi for exuding me from the meeting.

Why on earth would I have even bothered to go to a stupid meeting when I was told that I could go? Really.

Okay, so what happened was I went to the meeting with Aoshi. And like the good officer that I am, I approached our agenda dead seriously.

We were talking about the upcoming school dance. Yippie, right? Well, maybe for the normal students who don't have to shoulder yet another responsibility.

As officers, we were told which part of the program to handle, thus, we were divided into committees. Neat, huh? and so now, I'm part of the committee that would handle the guest speaker's need. We hunt him down, ask for an appointment then make arrangements.

I sighed as I walked. Megumi and the others had already gone home and Aoshi didn't even offer to walk me home. Not for the first time today, I felt stupid. What was I thinking? Just because my father was all chummy with Aoshi yesterday doesn't mean that he'll start 'seeing me'. I then went straight to the library since I have to find some reference books for my report.

I looked through rows upon rows of history books and found that the one I need was not there. I found myself staring at the empty space where the book should've been when suddenly that space was filled by the book I was looking for.

I looked around the for the person who had returned it and found myself face-to-face with none other than Himura Kenshin himself.

_'Whoa! Where did he come from?'_ he only stared at me some more then he withdrew and looked down at his feet.

_'What is with this guy? One moment, he's all stony and intimidating then the next, he's shy and unmoving...'_

Automatically the things I had to do popped up in my mind like some mental checklist.

Hey! I can multi-task, right? I flashed the Himura guy a smile and asked him a bunch of questions.

"So, you're interested in World History too?"

No answer.

Things are never easy with that guy. Kenshin just kind of shuffled his feet and was slowly turning away from me.

"Ah, w-wait! I just wanted to uh... ask you where to find some other books I could use as reference."

Wrong question, Kamiya.

* * *

**(Kenshin)**

_'What does she take me for? A librarian?'_ Kenshin looked at the girl in front of him. She was smiling sweetly and here he was gawking like an idiot.

With one shaky finger, he pointed to the shelves to her left then prepared to scram. Then he suddenly felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Can you suggest which book?"

What a lovely conversation.

* * *

**(Kaoru)**

_'Do the pretty eyes, Kaoru.'_ I told myself as I tried my hardest to look charming.

_'Maybe he's just scared of people. I wonder what happened to make him this way.'_

Kenshin was all ready to go, but, I'm not letting go of his shoulder. He's not going to get away from me, not this time.

He sidestepped away from me and took one book from the shelves and handed it to me.

_"Oh my gosh! His hands are totally shaking! What is he afraid of? Do I look scary?"_

I smiled and thanked him and had another go at conversation.

"So, come here often?" He just blinked at me. _'He's not dim, right? Maybe I should use sign language? But, I don't know how.'_

I casually flipped through the pages and continued talking.

"You seem to be the type who reads a lot. Do you read fiction?" I continued looking through the pages.

"You know I read a lot of Dumas' works and oh, Stevenson and---- Hey wait!"

Kenshin's back was already turned on me and he was sprinting away from me!

_'What the hell is wrong with this guy? And why is he looking at me like I'm some kind of a psycho?'_

I walked faster and tried to catch up with him, clutching the book under my arm.

"Hey! Don't run away! I was just talking to you!"

I was already panting, how the guy could move so fast while carting that huge bag of his around, I have no idea.

I called out his name a few times but he continued on running.

_'Really, how immature of him just running away just like that!'_ Everyone was practically watching us now.

I called out to him again and then, that's when it happened, he suddenly stopped in his tracks and I was so surprised I wasn't able to stop myself from running on time and thus, I ran smack into his huge backpack and bounced off, yes, bounced as in like a ball, and fell on my bottom on the floor.

The whole library burst out with laughter. Even the usually sour librarian was giggling! I was so embarrassed I felt the heat on my face. And Himura, instead of helping me stand, just gawked at me like an idiot!

WHAT-AN-IDIOT!

I wanted to cry out and shout all known swear words at him but had more dignity than to do so.

When I finally realized that neither Kenshin nor anyone in that forsaken library was going to help me, I helped myself up and tried to stand with as much pride I could master. But, that didn't stop the people from laughing!

So, what was I supposed to do?

Walk away, that's what.

I swallowed hard and walked past Kenshin and went out of the library.

When I was finally out, I wanted to cry but the whole library was still bursting with the laughter!

I can't even hear my conscience with all that laughing! I couldn't even will myself to cry. I just walked away as far as I can, as quick as my feet can.

I was too caught up with my misery that I didn't know that someone was following me. I felt the presence though. And thinking that it might be some maniac or just some kid from the library who followed me and wanted to point his pudgy fingers at me and shout 'Ha-ha!', I looked back and there he was, Kenshin Himura.

* * *

**(Kenshin)**

_'She finally noticed me.'_ Kenshin thought. He had followed her when she went out of the library. Kaoru stared at him for quite some time and for a while, he felt afraid on what she might do.

_'She looks angry.' _

Wrong!

_'She IS angry...'_

Kenshin had absolutely no idea on what to do about the situation. So, instead, he handed her the book she was supposed to take out of the library. She had dropped it on her fall.

She snatched it angrily away from him.

_'She looks like she's going to cry...'_ he thought.

_'Maybe I should say sorry...'_

He wanted to, he really did. But, no word would form in his mouth. Instead he just stared down at his feet.

Kaoru breathed exasperatedly at his behavior. And finally letting her anger out, spatted at him.

"In case you're wondering why you don't have any friends, well, maybe now you know!" she said coldly then walked away.

* * *

Someone asked me whether I hate Megumi. Well, the answer is no. I like Megumi because she is so much like my best friend! So, most of the stuff about Megumi here was based on her. Imagine, there's a person in this world who is like Megumi. HAHAHA! Anyway, my bez' usually does act like Megumi, yes, she comes near my crushes just to piss me off and she usually says things that more often than not embarrass me. But, I still love her because despite all the teasings and sometimes bitchiness, there lies someone who cares. She'd be laughing her head off when she reads this so I'm going to stop now. 

Also, the whole concept of this story is actually based on my friend's experience. She was actually asked by our class adviser to befriend this guy who never speaks to anyone. Well, things happened differently in real life but it did get my imagination working! Also, I'd just like to share with you guys, the character I lent all my experiences to is Misao. Haha... no wonder she doesn't have that much scenes, but, I'll give more Misao-Aoshi action soon. I hope some girls out there who experience Misao's situation, like falling for an older guy, can relate to her in some way and at the same time with me. Shucks! I haven't talked about 'that' part of my life for a long time so I'm kind of getting nervous whenever I write the Misao-Aoshi bits. hehe... Well, hope you enjoyed! And please review! Although I don't reply much to reviews, that doesn't mean I don't want to! I love reading your reviews! And I hope you have more patience with me since I suck so much in updating on time...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RK.

OKay! So, here it is, Chapter six. You know, it's only now that I relized how fr I am from the ending. I checked out my notes and from the looks of it, this story just might reach chapter 40 or something. It's the longest I've written so far.

Well, anyway, I updated much earlier this time. So, here you go!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_'I can't believe I said that! I can't believe I was that mean!'_ I closed my eyes as I recalled Kenshin's face at the words I have said when I left him.

Great job, Kamiya! Now, he'll really start warming up to you!

_'Maybe I should go back and apologize?' _

"Right!" I said to myself and turned around to the school's direction. While walking, another thought passed through my mind.

_'What if he's not there anymore? No reason to stick around, right? Besides, he was already about to go.'_

I started walking away.

_'Stop making excuses! Even if there's a slim chance that he's there, you have to at least try!'_ My conscience kept on berating in my head.

I started walking towards the school again.

I kept pacing back and forth like that for a couple of minutes that the people around me, started staring at me. It took me not long enough to notice this.

_'Brilliant! Is this all I'm going to do all day? Look like an idiot?'_

I quickly walked towards the direction I was facing.

* * *

**(Kenshin)**

_'In case you're wondering why you don't have any friends, well, maybe now you know!'_

Kaoru's words kept on ringing in his head over and over again.

_'What do I know? Girls are twisted!'_ he thought with a vengeance.

So, yeah, he was only too aware that he had absolutely no friends. But, he couldn't quite connect what Kaoru said.

_'Why am I even thinking about this? It's not that anyone's opinion of me had ever mattered much.'_

_'What does she know about me anyway? I gave her the book, I left, she chased me then she tripped. How is that my fault?'_

He shook his head at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

'Well, maybe, part of it is my fault.' he sighed then looked around and saw the people around him beginning to move to get into the bus.

But, before he could even move, he heard a loud screech and shouts from people. There was an accident. A speeding car hit a woman and a child. People quickly rushed to the woman and her child's aid while the driver of the car offered to bring the two victims to the nearest hospital. There was still a slight commotion even after the car sped away. Kenshin could only stare in complete shock.

He hadn't noticed that one hand had already flown to his scarred cheek and he was trembling violently. He stood like that for a while until a person bumped into him, bringing him back to his senses. He muttered an apology and started getting on the bus.

Absent mindedly, he looked for a seat, his hand feeling the faint cross scar on his left cheek.

_'Everything was my fault...'_ he thought as the bus moved.

* * *

**(Kaoru)**

_'He's not here anymore.' _I sighed when I saw no sign of Kenshin at the school.

_'Well, what did you expect, Kaoru? That he's stay rooted to the ground until you apologized?'_

I felt really bad, honest. I'm not the type of person who would readily insult any person who comes across me. So, I really do feel guilty about what I said to Kenshin earlier.

Well, there's no use standing around here now, right? Obviously, he's gone and I might as well go home. Besides, I have a report to finish and a party to attend.

* * *

**Saturday...**

**(Sayo)**

Sayo Muto (sp?) fixed her hair for the umpteenth time and with a sigh applied blush on to her cheeks.

_'I wish I didn't look so pale...'_ she thought as she checked herself out in the mirror. Honestly, she found herself very pretty indeed; it's her pale complexion that hints a certain sickness that she is worried about.

But, she had to admit that she looked immaculate in her pink flowery dress. _'If Sagara-san's jaw doesn't drop, then there's something wrong with him. It took me ages just to pick the right dress for this date, I even put on some nail polish and some make up.'_ she thought endlessly about what she'd done to prepare herself from the long awaited date.

She took out some earrings and tried on a pair and then another, then another, then another. She sighed. All of this work just to impress a boy. She doesn't want to look like she exerted so much effort for this, but, she doesn't want to look like she didn't even tried at all either.

Finally she settled for a pair of pearl earrings.

_'There, simple but elegant.'_ she thought with some satisfaction.

_'Megumi would be so proud when she sees me.'_ she smiled, but that smile was wiped away when another thought entered her mind.

_'That is, if she didn't know for whom I'm doing all this for...'_

_'I feel like I'm betraying a friend, but how can I feel so bad when I'm only being honest with myself? I wish Megumi didn't hate Sano as much.'_

With that thought she closed her eyes and uttered a small prayer.

She made the sign of the cross then sighed.

Her brother, Shogo, saw her praying and decided not to disturb her. He watched her as she looked in the mirror again and took off her earrings then put on her favorite cross necklace. He smiled as she smiled at her own reflection. Finally she noticed him and turned around to face him.

"So, what time should I pick you up from Takani-san's?"

"Hmmm... around eight, I guess..." She smiled at his grim face.

"No, I'll pick you up at six."

"Seven? please?" she smiled pleadingly at him. He smiled then nodded. He was leaning against the doorframe and examining her look.

"So, what time does this Sagara come to pick you up?"

"Ummm... he should be arriving anytime soon."

"Oh, really?" He checked out his watch.

Sayo wished her brother wasn't so strict. Their own parents aren't even this strict with her. But, nevertheless, she was grateful. They heard the doorbell ring. Her brother answered for him and Sagara Sanosuke entered.

* * *

**(Megumi)**

Megumi fixed all the things she would need later for her party. She had already chosen what jewelry to pair with her dress and was now thinking about which pair of shoes would look best. She heard her mother give out orders for preparing for her party, she glanced around their spacious home and her perfect brows knotted at the absence of her father.

"Uh, mom, where's dad?"

Her mom, looking as elegant as ever, turned around to her and smiled. "Your father had to attend an emergency board meeting, but, he'll surely be back in time for your party." She kissed Megumi in the cheek.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Megumi smiled at this. "Yes, in fact, I was having a hard time on thinking what to do with my hair. Should I leave it down? or maybe a French knot would be a good idea?"

"Well, you'll look pretty no matter what." She went to brush her long hair as Megumi chatted endlessly.

"Sayo said she would be a bit late, but she'd still make it. I just hope to God that Kaoru decided to wear a dress for the party. I've been trying to tell her on and on about how much better she'd look if only she knew how to fix herself. Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with her. It's like she's allergic to make up or something. Would you believe? She doesn't even apply powder!"

"Is that so?" Her mother fondly brushed her hair and urged her to go on.

"We've been trying for ages to give her a makeover. I don't know why she refuses. We did it to Tsubame and she turned out great! She even has a few admirers now. And would you believe? She's taken a fancy on Shinomori-san. She probably thinks that she'd be able to get him with her smarts."

"Well, maybe she could."

Megumi turned to face her mother.

"Mom. Whose side are you on? I only want to make everything better for Kaoru. She's class president now. And you can't expect people to listen to her when she looks like a goof all the time. Well, maybe she thinks she could get away with her weird fashion sense because we're in uniforms, but, what will our classmates say when they see her outside school? Like during my party. I don't think she realizes the gravity of the situation."

"But, she doesn't seem so bad on the looks department at all, sweetie."

"I know! But, she'd look so much better if only she'd let me work on her."

"Well, maybe she will, someday. Just not now. Boys aren't exactly on the top of her list."

"Yeah, She acts all goofy about Shinomori-san but doesn't do anything about it."

**

* * *

(Kaoru)**

I sneezed for the nth time that afternoon. Geez! What's happening to me? Well, anyway, I'm in my room trying to 'fix' myself. And I mean it literally. I need to fix myself. Before I went to sleep last night, I took a shower to relax my muscles. I've been reading on my report, I was almost sure that it would be an all-nighter. But, hey! I finished just before the clock struck midnight.

But, one thing I forgot about going to sleep with your hair wet or damp is that they make a hell lotta mess in the morning! My hair has been sticking up for ages now and no comb is up to the challenge of taming my wild locks.

Geez! Megumi would kill me if I showed up at her party looking like a total 'goof' as she puts it. Although, I can't say anything bad about my fashion sense. I think I look okay. I mean, I'm not drop dead gorgeous like her and Sayo but, at least, I look human, I think.

Well, so, I haven't really much time to plan on what to dress for Megumi's party. Should I go casual? Or maybe I should wear dress? I smirked at this. I looked through my closet. It had anything but a dress in it, I made sure of that.

"Oh well, I guess it's jeans again for me! After all, it's not going to be a snotty formal party I'm going to." I chirped happily. I laughed to myself as I rehearsed my explanation I would give to Megumi once I showed up to her party not looking all glammed up. She told me ages ago to buy at least one dress for this party and I would just tell her that I simply forgot.

After all, I was so psyched this week about my being class president, chasing Kenshin around, student council business and stuff. So she couldn't really blame me for being busy and just not having the time to look through girly-wirly dress shops.

Hahahaha!

I am a genius. I need a pat in the back.

Of course, I thought about Kenshin. How I hurt the poor guy yesterday. And I finally found the solution to my problems with him. Looking back, I realized I haven't really been very sincere in my efforts of making friends with him. I mean, I looked at the whole situation like it was some kind of a job.

Babysitting, that is.

But, from now on, I will give it my sincerest best. I'll be nicer to anti-socials like Kenshin Himura. I will keep my mouth shut and not say anything that pertains to his absolute idiocy. I will not blame him about my public humiliation yesterday which would most probably scar me for life, or at least make me stay away from the library for a couple of weeks, or possibly months.

Darn! I did it again!

I was just thinking a while ago that I wouldn't judge him and start being the nicest person he's ever met. I will not be bitter about his unresponsiveness.

In short, I'll be really nice to him. Even if he ignores me.

There, simple pimple.

I sighed as my hair looked in its suckiest ever.

"Well, I think it's time for Operation Hatta-Hatta."

And by hatta-hatta, I mean, I will wear a hat.

I may not be very enthusiastic about dresses and jewelries and make up but I do have a vast collection of hats and ponytails and ribbons.

All in the name of a desperate effort to tame my hair.

I tried on a beret. I looked like an absolute prat. Ooohhh, maybe a newsboy cap would be great!

I looked in the mirror and tossed the hat away.

That look spelled 'goofy' in Megumi's language. What do I do? A top hat is out of the question and Megumi would surely kill me if I wore the cowboy hat.

_What to do? What to do? What to do?_

I took out my patchwork jeans. Low waist, I tell you and a mini pullover with flared sleeves and aha! my wool cloth cap. There! I look absolutely great! In my opinion anyway.

I went outside to say goodbye to my father, who just said "Nnnn...", by the way and passed by Suzume and Ayame.

"How do I look?"

"Great!" they both gave me two thumbs up.

_Aaahhh... I love kids. They're so easy to deal with unlike Megumi... and Kenshin._

**

* * *

(Sano and Sayo)**

Sayo couldn't help but look at Sanosuke as he seem to have convulse at a certain scene in the movie. It was her choice of movie. She actually chose to watch Pride and Prejudice and Sano doesn't seem so keen on watching it.

_'What's wrong with it?'_ She thought the movie was fantastic, but, from the look on Sano's face, it seemed like he would rather be anywhere else.

_'I thought it was OK.'_ she continued thinking while still looking at Sano. He did seem to notice her staring at him and gave her a smile.

"Would you like me to get something to drink?"

She shook her head. "Don't you like the movie?" she asked.

Sano immediately begun sputtering. "O-of course I like it! It's awesome!"

Sayo didn't believe a word he said.

"You're lying."

Sano sighed and with resignation, told her the truth.

"I just wanted you to enjoy this date."

"It wouldn't be fair if I'm the only one enjoying it." she said.

Sano shrugged and gave her a smile. Sayo blushed at this although the dark hid it well.

"Okay, I'm just not a fan of movies with guys in frilly shirts and tights in it."

Silence. Finally, Sano started another conversation.

"Okay, so who's that guy again?" he said pointing to the screen.

"That's Darcy."

"Darcy, huh? What a name." he chuckled. Sayo couldn't help it, she laughed too.

Sano checked out his watch. It was nearly two pm. Sayo should be on her way to Megumi's party already. He reminded her of this.

Sayo just sighed and said, "Just a little while longer." then leaned her head on his shoulder.

**

* * *

(Kaoru)**

I'm worried. Why? Because Megumi was already fuming behind my back and Sayo still hasn't arrived. I checked out my watch. 3:30pm.

_Where is Sayo!_

"Kaoru." I heard a dark voice call from behind.

I turned around and there she was. "Oh hi, Megumi. What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be inside? Your guests must be wondering where you are."

"I left them with Tsubame, they seem so keen on listening about her trip to Germany. What are YOU doing here?" she said the words oh-so-pointedly.

"I was waiting for Sayo. I wonder what's taking her so long."

"She already told me she was going to have another check up. Who knows what the hell she's going through."

I don't know why, but, I got the feeling that there's a certain hint of bitterness in her voice just a while ago.

"But, I am a very understanding person, Kaoru. You know that."

_Oh no! She's eyeing my pants! Why can't Megumi just leave it alone?_

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. But I was under the impression that you were going to my party in a dress, just like what I told you."

She didn't even give me the chance to say my well-rehearsed explanation.

"And goodness! What were you thinking wearing that hat! It's horrible!"

That stung. I looked at her orange mini-dress. It fit her perfectly and she had her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She reminded me of one of the girls I see in the Austin Powers movies. But, even I had to admit that the dress looked cute. Don't mistake me, though, I can appreciate beautiful clothes but that doesn't mean I'd get my hands on it and wear it! It's just so not me, I guess.

Megumi moved to remove my wool cap from my head and when she finally saw what my hair looked like, I don't know how to describe the look on her face. It was just an intense revulsion.

"Kamiya Kaoru, go to my room and fix your hair, right now!" she demanded loudly.

What was I supposed to do? I slumped my shoulders and went inside the house. Before entering, I turned back and took my wool cap from her. She wouldn't budge.

"Please? I need something to hide my hair in. You wouldn't want those people staring at me as the human bird's nest, do you?"

Finally she let go and I went obediently to her room.

_Great party, huh?_

**

* * *

(Kenshin)**

Kenshin Himura was alone in the park, kicking some stones. His mind was off wandering somewhere else. Today, he didn't feel like being around with anyone. He snorted. He couldn't possibly be annoyed with people or friends. He didn't have any, he reminded himself.

He kicked another stone and watched it until it landed back on the ground and rolled until it reached a man's foot.

Curious, he looked up to see who the man was and recognized his classmate, Sanosuke Sagara.

"Hey, what's up?" the other man said. He was just sitting on the swing with his arms dangling limply at his sides. He had the best time with Sayo and was now hanging around for the simple reason that it's too early to go home.

Kenshin only stared at him and with a hint of annoyance, looked away. Why was he in the park again? Oh yeah, to avoid people. And look who he just stumbled into?

He felt himself getting even more irritated when he heard Sanosuke footsteps closing in.

"Aren't you Kenshin Himura? The boy who sits in front of me during Saito's class?"

That got him. He didn't think anybody would remember him. He has always been so distant. But Sano answered that question of his.

"It's not hard to miss, you know. With that red hair and all. Did you dye it?" Sano begun inspecting his beautiful hair.

Kenshin just stared incredulously at him, but didn't say anything. He instead, found himself shaking his head.

"Oh? You mean to say this is natural?" Sano's hand flew to his head. And despite Kenshin's irritation, patted it as if he was a kid.

"Cool."

Kenshin was really annoyed now. And, without a word, turned on his heel and made to walk away. But then, something popped into his mind.

_'In case you're wondering why you don't have any friends, well, maybe now you know!'_

_Was this what she was talking about?_ He stopped in his tracks and faced Sano again.

**

* * *

(Kaoru)**

Okay, so finally, Megumi left me alone. She's given me some hair gel and a comb and some hairpins and some other stuff she puts in her hair. It surprises me. The amount of stuff you could put on your hair just to make it look fabulous.

"Goodness! If I used all these stuff every morning, I'll get a tardy every time."

And in my language, that is not good.

Especially when you're class president.

I just don't find the need to make myself look gorgeous when I go to school. The time I use in fixing myself up could be used to brush through a few notes or have some advanced reading. I don't really see the point. I really believe that what matters is what you have inside your head and not what's on it. Or maybe, I'm just too lazy to fix my hair.

But, this isn't school. This is a party. And all the other kids out there is looking their best. Perhaps, Megumi was right. I should really fix myself. If not for the purpose of uplifting myself, I could at least do it because Megumi would surely kill me if I don't go through with it.

But then, I heard something. Voices.

I peeked through the door to see who it was and was shocked to see Megumi's dad laughing and KISSING a woman.

I felt embarrassed at the thought of trespassing on Megumi's parents like that. But when the woman spoke, she didn't sound like Mrs. Takani at all.

In fact, it really isn't her.

**

* * *

About next chapter...**

Hmmm... major changes are going to happen next! Actually that part about Megumi's parents just came out of the blue. I didn't plan that, but, it just seemed so brilliant to put it in there. Next Chapter, major confusion on Kaoru's part and Kenshin just might start being nicer and oh, what happened with Sayo and Sano. I guess that's it. I'm not saying more because I myself have no idea where this is going. No, actually I do, it just surprises me that's all. Weird, huh?

**About this chapter...**

About Kaoru's lack of enthusiasm about beautifying her looks, I think she's a bit like that in the anime' too. I mean, she goes on and on about how she's not ugly and there was even one episode when she said she thinks she's too cute. Ummm, well, I guess, Kaoru really wants to make herself beautiful (not that she isn't), but the problem is either (a) she has no time or (b) she doesn't know how. And that's why she's always teased as the sweaty tanuki by some people I know. In a way, she's like Hermione of Harry Potter. It's just not her priority. She thinks there are more important matters. In that aspect, we're the same. If I received money every time someone tells me that they want to give me a makeover, I'd be filthy rich. I get compliments like, "You're really cute and kinda sexy, if only you knew how to fix yourself." I get that everytime. And frankly, it's annoying. I have gotten by seventeen years of my life without the need to look cute, so, what's the fuss now?

Well, maybe I will, someday. And who knows even Kaoru here would realize that.

**Advice**

Someone asked for some advice regarding writing fics. I feel really flattered that anybody would want my opinion about their work. I know some other writers out there are way better than me, so thank you. All I could say is that enjoy what you're doing and you'll be suprised by the results. And oh, take your time. But, don't take too much time. Make every chapter the best it could be. I know readers want the writers to update more quickly but if doing so would jeoperdize your work, forget it. It's not worth it. If you do, you might end up not only disappointing your audience but also yourself. Just relax, enjoy Make every chapter worth the wait.

Believe it or not, I'm actually hanging on to this story I'm reading. The author hadn't updated for nearly a year, But I check out her story periodically. (I could be very patient sometimes) My biggest disappontment was when my favorite authoress discontinued what she was writing and just deleted the story altogether. It's sad.

**some blah...**

On my first fic, there were a lot of typos, wrong grammar and the plot was a bit confusing. The only thing that kept me going was the knowledge that someone is reading what I'm writing, that someone was actually hanging on. As long as I know someone's interested, I don't stop.

**yada...yada...yada...**

I actually didn't expect for this story to have good response. It's really awesome what you guys say about this story. It helps me get through the dull days. I'm sorry if I'm taking so much space with my babbling. I haven't talked (like really, as in talk) to anyone for nearly a month. Yes, me and my sad existance. Hehe... well, I hope you guys hang on. And please review. Seriously, I need it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own RK

**

* * *

**

Pretend to be Nice

**Chapter Seven**

**(Kaoru)**

I'm alone. I am without a friend. I have no one to turn to. And despite it all, I'd rather have it this way.

How I ended up this way is quite a story to tell, actually.

The last time I left you, I was unwillingly smacked in the middle of what would otherwise have been a devastating family secret. My best friend's dad was having a clandestine relationship with another woman within the walls of their home, during his daughter's birthday.

It came as a shock to me as well, my discovery. For a person like me who had never felt the love of a mother and seeks forever to appease her father, a family like Megumi's was perfect.

A father who gave his daughter all she ever wanted, to the point of spoiling her and a mother who showered her with love.

It was a far cry from the family I had. And for that reason, I will always envy Megumi.

With this discovery I have made of Mr. Takani's betrayal also came my disillusionment.

The family I have admired so much was in the brink of destruction.

My first thought was, _'Did Megumi know? Was she aware of this secret and was only hiding the pain away?'_

I could not face her when she finally came back to her room. She had in her hands a curling iron, hair pins, her make up kit was dangled by the handle on her finger. As Megumi always told me, I was the sister she always wanted.

She had wanted a sister for so long. I used to wonder why she never had one. She told me, her parents didn't want to have any more children.

"They said I was already a handful! Why add more to their suffering?" She laughed at this. I used to laugh too. I knew how much trouble she could cause all on her own.

But now, I also knew why she never had any more siblings.

_'How long had it been going on?'_ I asked myself.

"Kaoru? Why, you're staring at nothing, you're freaking me out."

She caught my attention again. I just looked at her. And somehow she knew.

"Did something happen while I was away? Did you see a ghost or something?"

I just continued looking at her. I wish I could lie but I couldn't think of a convincing one. I just bowed my head and looked at the ground.

"There's something you're not telling me, what is it?"

I shook my head, hoping she would stop asking.

"Come on. We never keep secrets from each other."

She was nudging me.

"Come on, Kaoru. Spill it out already? You're getting weird on me."

"It's nothing. It's just--"

For a while there, I thought of telling her the truth. But then, I looked at her face and I could see how happy she was. I said to myself, No, not like this, not today.

But, she was still staring at me, expecting an answer.

"I... I'm sorry I didn't wear a dress at your party." was all I could think of.

She laughed at this.

"Is that what's bothering you? Geez, Kaoru, you got me scared there for a minute. I thought you saw my grandma's ghost or something. You really are a freak, you know that?" It was usual of Megumi to call names like that.

Sometimes, I think it's unfair the way I let her call me anything yet, when I call her names, she gets offended easily.

We both went outside to party with smiles on our faces. We met Sayo and Tsubame along the way who were both wearing a dress. Megumi's orders of course.

I don't understand Megumi. I think she had this vision of the kind of clique she wanted us to be seen. You know, like in those movies like the "Plastics" in "Mean Girls" or that group of girls from "Jawbreaker". Except of course that we can't wear clothes like theirs because we have prescribed uniforms (Which I am eternally grateful for). So, Megumi thinks that we should dress up as much as we can whenever we attend parties (i.e. this one) or go outside since it's the only opportunity we have to uh... 'flaunt'.

I honestly try not to snort whenever Megumi explains this to us. Sayo and Tsubame, she can convince, but me? Nuh-uh. I always thought I would be Darth Vader among Barbie's.

So, anyway, we went on to party which I didn't mind because it got my mind off things. I didn't like the attention I was getting though. Our classmates were all like so eager to look at me as if I'll spontaneously combust in front of them.

"It's just freaky seeing you in plain clothes without the backdrop of the walls of Trinity High behind you, that's all" one classmate said.

"Yeah, it's like seeing a fish out of the water." another one commented.

And somebody else noticed me, thus, the endless comments. So I decided to say something.

"Well, Shinomori-san is a student council member too, President, in fact. And I bet it'd be much more interesting to see him in plain clothes as well." I said, But another student just said,

"Oh, we see him all the time at the park or some record shop all the time."

'How come I didn't know that? Note to self, go out more. Parks and Record shops are ideal places to hang out.'

"Yeah, you're a rare commodity, you know that, Kamiya?"

"Yeah, it sure is freaky seeing you all... relaxed you know."

What was I? Some kind of freak in a Circus Fair? Why are they all flocking at me? And what's with this not seeing me so relaxed? Am I stiff?

I rolled my eyes at these.

"Ooopsss... careful guys, she might give us demerits or detention or something."

Then they all had a laugh.

...at my expense, mind you.

Oh I think I'll just laugh along with them...NOT!

I told Megumi I'll just go inside for a while. She understood completely that I needed to get away from all that.

So with a chorused "Oooooohhhh..." at my back, I marched back in.

Then, my feet landed back on reality. There he was, Mr. Takani. Megumi's dad.

The woman he had in his arms a while ago was gone. He just looked at me curiously. And somehow that look he gave me, told me that he knew what I knew. I guess Megumi got that from him. Sometimes, Megumi looks at me as if she knew I was hiding something.

Mr. Takani asked me to sit down on the sofa. He patted the spot like a good-natured old man. Not that he was that old. In fact, he looked young. I wonder how young he was when he got married?

"Kaoru-chan, I know that you saw me a while ago." he said sweetly. I was surprised at how casual he sounded.

I just sat there without a word.

"Don't tell my daughter." He then looked as if he was pleading with his eyes.

"How can I keep it from her when I'm her best friend?"

"Sometimes, being a friend means you have to lie." Then he left.

I went out in a daze. I was so surprised to see Megumi that I almost shouted.

She was just looking at me. Then, she said. "You ARE hiding something from me."

I gulped. Megumi was never pleasant when she was angry.

"Tell me. You know I don't like it when people keep secrets from me."

"I'm not keeping anything from you, Megumi."

"Then, what were you and Daddy talking about?"

I looked at her.

"I saw you earlier. I was wondering if you were okay."

"There's nothing to tell, Megumi."

"Oh please, don't lie to me, Kaoru."

"It's nothing important!"

"I still want to know!" she took a step towards me. If I haven't told you, yet. Megumi is way taller than me. So, it's kind of intimidating staring up at her like that.

"Megumi!"

"Kaoru!" It was already a staring contest between the two of us. And naturally, I, the one who had a secret, looked away first.

"See, you can't even stare straight to my eye."

I kept quiet.

"You won't tell me?"

I just shut up.

"Fine, I won't talk to you until you tell me."

I looked up at her.

"And so will Sayo and Tsubame. You know how sacred our friendship is. No lies. No secrets."

Her eyes were challenging me. It's as if she knew I would start talking right away.

But, I didn't.

I walked past her and out of their house.

She looked at me with a shocked expression as I walked away.

And that is how I ended up standing outside Megumi's gate. I walked home.

**Monday**

Monday was an agony. Somehow along the way, Megumi resolved herself to being angry at me and Sayo and Tsubame had no idea what was going on. When I asked Tsubame about this she said Megumi told them that I should be taught a lesson on the values of friendship.

Imagine that! But, I'm not giving in. I kept myself busy with student council work, preparing my report on Saito's class and when I just passed by the bulletin board a while ago, it said the school paper staff were having a meeting later.

Did I forget to mention that I am part of the school paper?

Talk about workaholic, right?

Well, you see, the student council and the school paper (It's called 'The Torch' but, we're debating on a new name) are two very different things.

When you're in the student council, it means the students respect and trust you. And if you're a part of the school paper, you're a sophist punk.

Everybody knows how hard it is to get accepted into the school paper. So, they're like the elite, you know. A perfect attribute for when I finally run for Student Council president.

Well, anyway, I love going to meetings with my co-staffers at the 'Torch' because they're such a different crowd compared to the student council prats. People just leave us to do anything we want. We felt really bohemian, you know. Like we were so different.

Of course, 'Torch' is haven to many interesting people. They said, Kamatari-sensei, who is like my most favorite teacher, used to be a staffer. So s/he comes by sometimes and just gives us some ice cream and stuff to 'keep our artistic senses moving'.

One time, she offered us some cigarettes. She said smoking was usually a writer's habit. Which I guess is true since she lost her whole pack when she passed it around and for a while we couldn't see each other because of the thick smoke. Oh, I didn't get one, my father will kill me.

Isn't it great?

Well, before I could go to the meeting I bumped into some people along the way.

I was just in my locker getting something. When Sagara just leaned on it and stared at me with that stupid expression of his.

"Hang in there, Kamiya." he said and I just stared stupidly at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, it must be hard for you now that your so-called best friend has waged war on you."

"What?"

"She kept on yapping on about you keeping secrets from her. I thinks she expects me to be interested in any part of her life. She wouldn't shut up."

'Megumi was talking about me? I wonder what she's saying?'

"well, anyway, you'll be fine, Kamiya." then he patted me in the head and whistled away.

Patted-me-in-the-head!

Like I was some kind of pre-schooler!

I don't understand people.

And then, Saito-sensei passed by and he just gave me this stare. Yeah, he just stared at me. As if he'd expected me to drop dead or something. Of course, I knew why I was getting this attention from him. My report's tomorrow. Yeah, so far, things have really been brightening up for me, don't you agree?

And then the other one was a senior who also happened to be a part of the student council. She asked me if I could ask some of the 'people at the school paper' (note: She said it like it was a virus) could help do the backdrop for the upcoming school dance.

Does she have any idea how eccentric artists can be? Or how demanding. Well, I guess that's why she left me so quick, leaving me no choice as she scurried away from me, saying, she had more important matters at hand. Yeah, she needed to retouch her make up.

And oh, I almost forgot, I bumped into Kenshin along the way. And When I said bumped I meant it as two bodies colliding with each other, kind of bump, ok.

He just stared meekly at me as if he's expect me to eat him up, then bowed his head and scurried away.

I think it was just my imagination, thought that I heard someone calling out to him. Like he had a friend waiting for him or something.

when I got to the meeting, most of the staffers were not there yet, as usual. Someone already posted what the meeting was all about. We were appointed our new positions. And guess what? I'm the new Feature Editor! That means I'll have my own nook, uh, I mean desk. Huzzah! Finally all that hard work paid off.

Then they gave us working assignments. After that we chatter for a while. Some people at the back were doodling in their notebooks. Others looking at the board as if it was very interesting and some others were chatting. Sometimes I wonder whether our office really is just a hangout for all of us since no one really does any work in there.

One was playing a guitar, and he was the one I needed to talk to.

**Kenshin**

He was being held in a corner. He didn't know what to do. Why did they suddenly thought about this.

Kenshin stood squeezing himself into a corner as a group of girls poked around with him.

"Come on, Kenshin, talk."

"Yeah, we want to hear your voice."

"Are you really mute?"

"Do you use sign language?"

"Oh, frankly I don't care. I've always liked the silent type."

Then they all laughed.

_Was this really what he was destined to be?_

"Come on girls, give Kenshin a break." he heard a familiar voice from behind the girls.

"Sagara! What gives us the pleasure of your presence?"

"I'm not here for you, Yumi. You've got my friend stuck there in the corner."

All the girls looked at Kenshin who only stared meekly.

"You're friends with Himura? Since when?" one of the girls asked.

"That's none of your business. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get my friend now."

The girls gave way to Kenshin and he was finally out of the room.

Outside, Sano told him, "What would you ever do without me."

Kenshin only gave him a half smile.

From the short time Kenshin knew Sano, he already concluded that he's a good guy.

"Well, got to go, my friend. Don't get yourself into anymore trouble."

Kenshin bowed to him and only when Sano was gone, did he realize that he had missed his last class altogether.

_'I really need to assert myself more. I can't go on like this forever.'_

He was already suggesting that we put more artwork in the paper.

"But, we're not a picture album! We're a school paper!" I said it again for emphasis.

But he didn't give up.

"How about we put more articles about the more juicy goings on in this place. You know like, a blind item for teachers where we reveal all their secrets. Come on, you've got to admit it's a cool idea!"

I was really getting ticked off now,

"Enishi."

"What?" he finally stopped talking and looked at me, full attention wise.

"Shut up." Then I got to more important matters at hand.

"Now, as I was saying, the Student Council would appreciate it greatly if you could come up with a backdrop for the upcoming dance."

He only stared at me for a while. He really irritates me. I don't understand what's up with his stupid white hair, and what's up with those glasses he's wearing?

"What do I get in return?"

"Geez, you want a plaque or something?"

"You don't get anything out of nothing in this world, Kamiya."

"We don't have anything to give you. We're asking you this as a favor."

"Well then, no backdrop."

Enishi Yukishiro is the most infuriating man in the world! He's head cartoonist and I must admit he's got quite a talent. But, what use is that when every part of you is hateful?

"Fine then, what do you want?"

"I want my band on that stage." he said confidently. then strummed his stupid guitar.

"Shut up. You're annoying me."

"The backdrop, Kamiya. The backdrop..."

"We could just get somebody else."

"But, you know no one's as good as me, don't you? And you would only want the best for your little dance, don't you? Otherwise it might reflect badly on the student council. You are after all our role models, oh wonderful student leaders."

"Fine then, just so that you'll shut up, name?"

"Yukishiro Enishi, a.k.a. Guitarist extraordinaire."

"No, I meant your band. Honestly I think you make yourself dim-witted on purpose."

But he just smirked at me.

"Crunch Rocket."

"Crunch Rocket? What kind of a name is that?"

"That's what you call a cool name, Kamiya. Something, you're not familiar with, the art of coolness. Now, write it down that little organizer of yours so you don't forget."

"How did you know I had an organizer?"

"Oh please, your kind always carried those atrocities around."

"It's to help me organize and plan things, Yukishiro. Something you're obviously not familiar with."

"What d you know about my plans?" he challenged.

"Simple, you don't have any."

"That's where you're wrong." then he just left. I suppose he was trying to achieve an air of mystery when he did that but I hardly noticed.

**(Kenshin)**

He really wanted to stop them now. But how could he when there were so many of them?

_'Okay, Kenshin, calm down. You don't want to do anything stupid now, don't you'_

Where is Sano when you need him?

The boy in front of him was way taller than him, and he happened to hold a lock of his hair up, in the other hand he had a scissor. Kenshin looked around the boy's gang mates. The only one not joining in with the laugh was a white haired boy sitting not far away, tuning his guitar.

The others were still laughing at him. They have poured a bucket of water at him a while ago and nobody else seem to be interested in helping him right now. He could fight them, but, he'd rather choose not.

And then, finally he heard someone, a familiar voice.

"Hey! What are you doing! Get away from him!"

It was Kamiya Kaoru, running towards them.

"Uh-oh, prat girl is here!" the boy in front of him said.

Kaoru was already upon them. She yanked Kenshin away from the boy's grip.

"If you're too bored with your own lives, don't bug someone else!"

Again, the fire in her eyes was there. The determined look she had was stronger than before as she reprimanded the gang of boys picking on him.

Kenshin noticed the white haired boy stand up and walk towards Kaoru.

"Figures it'll be you, Enishi. When can you ever be nice to anyone?"

Kenshin expected the boy to look surprised and deny everything, after all, he didn't really have anything to do. But, he just smirked at Kaoru. And somewhere in his gut, Kenshin didn't like that.

"Come on, Kenshin. Let's get away from here."

Kaoru pulled him away and Kenshin noticed the stare Enishi was giving Kaoru.

"You might want to get some medicine for your friend there! His menstrual cramps might hurt like hell!" Enishi yelled after them.

"Get a life, Enishi!" Kaoru shouted back.

Kaoru continued pulling him around, he had no idea where they were going when suddenly Kaoru stopped in her tracks. He did everything he could to pretend his nose from colliding with her shoulder.

He looked at her and noticed her staring at someone.

It was Megumi.

Neither spoke a word. It was a staring contest between the girls.

Megumi walked past them as the two other girls, Sayo and Tsubame, stared in puzzlement.

When Megumi and her pals were gone, Kaoru bowed her head. Kenshin noticed her eyes brimming with tears.

For the first time, he was seeing Kaoru as vulnerable and soft. He felt ashamed of himself for regarding her beautiful when she's sad.

But, Kaoru didn't let the tears fall. She pulled him again and walked on. Kenshin kept staring at the traces of her tears, but there were none.

When they got to someplace quiet she took out her handkerchief and begun wiping off the water on his face.

"You should really start standing up for yourself, Kenshin." She said while still busily wiping his face.

"Look at you, you're soaked! Why didn't you stop them? Everybody deserves some respect, you know."

She was already squeezing out water from her hanky. She handed it to him so he could wipe himself. But, he just held it like he was too stupid to know what to do.

Why am I acting like this? It's as if I can't move.

"Come here." she urged. He just looked at her as she raised her hands to his face. Somehow, on instinct, Kenshin pulled away.

"Relax. I'm only going to take off your glasses. How can you see through this thing?" She was looking at the glasses she now held in her hands. "It's all wet. What would have happened to you if I didn't come, huh?"

That got him thinking. What could have happened?

She raised her head again to attend to him and started pulling away some hair that stuck to his face. Then he was face to face with her.

But his vision was so blurry he couldn't see her reaction. He just heard her murmur.

"You don't look so bad without your glasses, Kenshin. Ever thought about getting contacts?"

That made him blush. He bowed his head again.

"Hey, hey! Stop hiding yourself." She laughed at this.

Kenshin tried to see her face while she laughed but his vision was too blurry.

"My dad's an ophthalmologist, Kenshin. Maybe you should see him sometime."

He reached for his glasses but Kaoru pulled away.

"huh, You think I'll give this back to you now that I've seen your secret?"

Kenshin guessed that he probably looked very puzzled so Kaoru answered the question written on his face.

_'What secret?'_

"Your secret is your face. What lies beneath all that awkwardness."

Then he felt her touch on the cross scar on his cheek. She didn't say anything, just caressed it. He didn't see the sad expression of her eyes.

Then, as if something bit her, she pulled away.

"I... I... didn't mean to... uhm... you should get home now, before you catch a cold. I have to go." Then she ran away.

When Kenshin finally pulled on his glasses, all he could see was her retreating back. He looked at the handkerchief he still held in his hand.

He fingered the embroidery. It said: Kamiya Shizuka.

* * *

I'm sorry for the long delay but you see when your computer breaks down and it takes weeks before it get s started again, this is what happens.

Please review guys. What do you think about this chapter? I'm really confused at the moment. Enishi wasn't supposed to be in there actually and I simply don't know what to do about the other pairings... sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own RK

Heya! I finished this chapter in a breeze that I can't name what had gotten into me. It's a really weird feelingwhen I get inspired or something. I just kind of stare at nothing and become silent and then my mind just drift off somewhere. I only wish I always have a paper and pen with me so that I won't have to do with whatever I find.

Anyway, here it is! Read on!

* * *

**Pretend to be Nice**

**Chapter Eight**

(Kenshin)

"Oh, nice to see you've decided to do some laundry." was his father's comment when he finally got home. Kenshin was currently washing a piece of cloth by hand.

"In case you haven't noticed, your kind father was considerate enough to buy a washing machine for that purpose."

Kenshin just ignored his father, intent on the deed he was poring himself into. Holding the small piece of cloth up for inspection, he let out a sigh of satisfaction at its pristine whiteness. (A/N: It's not his underwear he's washing btw, in case you were thinking that, LOL!)

His father continued looming at his back like an idiot, inspecting.

"I don't recall you owning anything as lacy as that." his father commented again while reaching out a hand towards the material. But, Kenshin pulled away.

"Come on! I only want a look!" his father pleaded childishly.

"No, you'll get it dirty again. I just washed it." Kenshin protested and continued moving the handkerchief away from Hiko's grasp. But, because his father is so much taller and stronger than him, it was an easy task for him to take it away from Kenshin's hands.

"Ooh... whose is this?" Hiko stared down at his son who was casting him an angry glare.

Hiko fingered the embroidery. "Kamiya Shizuka? Who is that?"

Kenshin didn't answer although he pretty much figured out towards which direction his father's conclusion was probing.

"Is she your... girlfriend?" he asked teasingly and laughed at Kenshin's red face. Kenshin snatched the hanky quickly and proceeded on washing it again. His father's laughter was really annoying him now.

"Hahaha! Your face's as red as a tomato! Now you are a full-blown redhead!" then he continued on having a laugh on his own.

_'Oh, God! What did I ever do in my past life to deserve this?'_ he taught as he continued scrubbing as gently as he could, afraid that the material might break. He half expected to hear his father singing that silly rhyme he often heard from the little girls outside his room when he was young.

He could imagine Hiko doing the same thing. The song was grating on his nerves.

_'Kenshin and Shizuka sitting on a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' _(A/N: I don't know if there's a Japanese version of this song but I just thought it funny imagining Hiko singing that silly song.)

Finally he was granted some peace and quiet when his father stopped laughing. Then, finally taking on a serious tone, asked him again.

"So, who is this Kamiya Shizuka, hm?" Kenshin looked at his father to see if he's serious this time.

"Let me give you some advice, if you like a girl, I really don't think washing her handkerchief would exactly make her fall for you. She's not looking for a housemaid, you know. Washing that hanky like that just gives you an image of being a sissy. I mean, who else your age would find laundry fun. If you ask me, it's freakin' hilarious...---"

It seemed like his father would go on and on, so he decided to stop him while he can.

"Alright, alright. It's my classmate's mother's." he explained through his gritted teeth. He wasn't really sure if it was Kaoru's mother's but that was his only rational conclusion.

"It's my fault it's dirty, so I'm washing it." he finished. His father just stared at him then, smirked.

"Whoa! I didn't know my son fancied older women." Hiko continued grinning like an idiot and even gave him a pat in the back, which made him more irritated.

"I didn't say anything about liking---" he tried to reason out but his father interrupted him again.

"Well, I myself, when I was your age, used to like older women too. I guess we have that in common huh?" he then gave him his puppy dog eyes and smiled lovingly at him.

_'This is progressively making me sick, if he goes on, I don't know what'll happen next.'_

But Hiko just continued talking.

"Of course, I don't like older women now. If I did, then I should be dating someone as old as your grandma!"

Kenshin just stared at him.

Hiko went quiet.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Kenshin chided.

_'I knew it! He's more irritating when drunk!'_ he concluded in his mind.

His father only smiled at him. "It's nice to know you're trying to follow my footsteps, son.," he said lovingly although Kenshin was already too old to be fooled by that old trick.

"I'm not following your footsteps!" he almost shouted. But, Hiko just ruffled his hair and made his way towards the TV.

"We're similar in more ways than you think, my baka-deshi." was all he said then walked away.

After that, Kenshin was still staring at the white handkerchief he had just hung.

_'Now, the only question that remains is how do I give you back.'

* * *

_

**(Aoshi & Misao)**

Misao continued watching his back as he busily sketched, then crumpled the paper, then threw it in the trashcan. She had gone up to his room a while ago to bring him his tea, but, he was too busy with what he was doing that the tea laid cold and untouched.

Finally getting frustrated, Aoshi decided to give it a rest and sat with his head on his hands. Misao only stared at his back. He heaved a sigh and finally turned around to face his visitor. He inclined his head a bit and gave her his effort at a smile.

Misao noticed he was tired and she berated herself for not knowing what to say.

"Are you tired? Do you need help?" was all she said. But he shook his head and in a tired voice explained to her what has been occupying his mind these past few days.

"We're having a school dance. It's when the officers of each club gets inaugurated and the student council, being the highest organization, gets to preside over the planning."

She perked up, getting interested. She wasn't a part of any school organization at their school so, this was really something new to her. She glimpsed at his table and he noticed what she was looking at.

"I was trying to make a draft for the backdrop, but, I'm not really artistic or very creative." he self-mocked.

"Can't you assign somebody who's capable of doing that?" she asked.

"Well I did assign someone but so far she hadn't made any progress yet."

"Aren't there some kind of art club in your school. I know we have this painter's club at ours."

"Well, I did say to ask some of the cartoonists at the school paper but so far, nothing." he sighed.

"They work with their own wiles, these artists." he sighed again.

"If you want, I can try to make a draft for you." Aoshi looked at her and Misao did everything she could to meet his stare, lest he notices her discomfort.

"That would be good." was his short answer. Misao smiled. "So what theme am I working on?"

Aoshi thought for a while. "Come to think of it, we haven't thought about that yet. You think of something."

"Alright. So, um, this dance..." she began shifting towards another subject. "this dance... what kind is it?"

"Mm... just a normal one." She didn't expect Aoshi to elaborate since he had never really been fond of these parties before. He only attended when it was required for him to be present. And being Student Council President gave him that obligation.

"So, you will be needing a partner then,... a date?" she asked. Although she knew, outsiders like her were not allowed.

Aoshi looked up as if the answer would be there. "I guess so. "

Her face fell. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

Aoshi thought for a moment. He was no idiot. He was aware that any girl would be glad to come with him to the dance. But would he really want someone gawking at him all the time. He was musing for so long that Misao decided it was time for her exit. When she was already by the door, Aoshi, not noticing that she was already on her way out, answered.

"I can't really think of anyone that I would want to go out with."

Then Misao went out the door. Aoshi never saw the smile on her face.

_'Even if it's not me, I'm still glad that it's not anyone.'

* * *

_

**(Kaoru) **

**TUESDAY: Goodbye cruel world.**

I looked at my organizer again. I actually wrote that? Well, considering what I have to do, it's not really that much of a mystery. Yes, today my death is sealed. Or at least I'll have to endure Saito's torture and everyone would be watching.

Everyone. Including my ex-best friend Megumi, my secret friends Sayo and Tsubame (They've been forbidden to talk to me as a lesson), Mr. Pat-in-the-head Sagara, Mr. Red (Himura) and , my sadistic classmates hungry for a bloodbath. And oh, I almost forgot Mr. Fuhrer Hajime Saito. (A/N: A little trivia, Adolf Hitler was called 'The Fuhrer')

I kind of feel better now. At least I could still joke around in the face of adversity. Well, wish me luck. I opened the door to the classroom.

I could feel everybody's stares as I approached my desk. Everyone seems to be here much earlier than they used to be. Wow, maybe I should sell tickets to my 'show'. Even if I make an utter fool of myself, I'd still be rolling in money. Sigh. I wish life was that simple.

When I finally reached my desk. It seemed like an eternity to get there. I saw on top a piece of cloth. I would never mistake that handkerchief for anyone else's. I fingered the beautiful embroidery, one that I have traced so many times, the name of my mother. The feel of her name brought an unnamable comfort to my heart. I took it and was surprised to see that it was used as something to wrap something that looked like a stack of index cards.

I put my mother's handkerchief in my pocket and looked at the stack of papers.

I gasped as I read through them. They were notes! Some I haven't even read about!

They were notes on Ancient China, Ancient India, Ancient Egypt and Crete & Mycenae! I clutched the notes to my chest and looked towards the only person who could've done this. His back was turned to me, like always but I still knew it was he.

_'Well, what do you know? Maybe Himura Kenshin isn't really as much as a prick as I thought._

"Kamiya Kaoru." Prof. Saito called out my name and pointed to the front, signaling me to start on my report. I stood up and walked towards his desk and handed him a copy then I went in front and started.

* * *

**(Kenshin)**

Kenshin watched the girl in front as she discussed the lesson with the confidence he knew she had. Every now and then she would pause and catch her breath and her hand ventured to her pocket. If he wasn't mistaken, he glimpsed once her fingering the embroidery on a white cloth in her pocket.

She discussed with ease, and he thought he understood more from her than with Prof. Saito. Once, when she was asked to pause by Saito so she could be asked a question, he thought he saw her smile at him. But it was so brief he concluded he was imagining things.

Why would he imagine her smiling at him, he doesn't know.

During the time she talked in front, gesturing tactfully with her hands for emphasis from time to time, they all learned about Ancient China, Ancient India, and Crete & Mycenae.

He couldn't help admiring her smarts. Kamiya Kaoru slid through with ease discussing each topic and each time Hajime Saito, himself, nodded with approval!

* * *

**(Kaoru)**

I wasn't sweating anymore. Somehow, I eased on reporting about the ancient civilizations. It was rather hard cramming it all during the one period I had to discuss in front. There was only one left. Ancient Egypt. I felt a tinge of excitement. I've always been fascinated with Ancient Egypt. I've decided to report it last as some kind of a finale'

I looked at Kenshin.

_'Thank you for your help. Silent as you are. Your actions speak volumes.'_

to Sano

_'You were right. I should hang on. Don't worry. That's exactly what I'm doing.'_

to Sayo and Tsubame who sat beside each other

_'Thanks for not following an order for the first time when you thought it wasn't right.'_

to Megumi

_'You might be angry at me now, but, you're still the sister I never had.'_

and to Saito

_'Watch me.'_

_'Wait, why am I acting all dramatic? It's not as if I'm going to die.'_

I took a deep breath and begun:

"And now, unto Ancient Egypt. We all remember Egypt for its famous pyramids and sphinx, mummification and of course Cleopatra" I looked around at the boys at the class who were all grinning.

"Egypt was first divided into two, the Upper and the Lower Egypt. The King of Upper Egypt wore the white crown while the King of Lower Egypt wore the red crown. King Menes was said to be the first pharaoh to ever rule both Upper and Lower Egypt." I looked down my hands.

_'OMG! My hands are totally shaking! Stop that! Focus!'_

I looked back up again.

"In Upper Egypt, there were three main cultures. The first was Badarian, after that was Amratian or Negada I and then there was Gerzean or Negada II." I paused again.

"The language of Ancient Egypt was found to be related to two other language groups: Hamitic and Semitic."

"As you probably know, Egypt was ruled by the King or Pharaoh. It is said that the Pharaoh was the living Horus, a god. The divine nature of the Kingship accounted for the stability of the institution. "

But before I could continue, Prof. Saito finally decided to kill me.

Not that he stood up and stabbed me. No, he begun throwing me questions. He was flipping through the pages of my written report when he all of a sudden asked me if I was familiar with the story of how Horus was conceived.

Oh no, I totally had no idea.

I mean I had some kind of idea but I wasn't really sure about it. If you were researching about four ancient civilizations by yourself under time pressure, do you really have time to look up legends?

I put my hands in my pocket and again fingered the embroidery on my mother's handkerchief. It calmed me down a little. But it didn't give me the answer I needed.

"Ms. Kamiya?" Prof. Saito called. He was smirking! Trust him to get my hopes up then let the final blow fall at the worst possible time.

Then I remembered. Kenshin's notes!

I caught a glimpse of him and stared at him for a while.

I felt a sweat drop on the side of my forehead.

And then he nodded!

I grabbed the notes from my pocket and excused myself for a minute. I read it through. It was just a small passage but it gave me the answer I needed. After that I looked at Saito and begun my narrative.

"Horus is the son of the god of the Underworld, Osiris and his wife Isis. Osiris was betrayed by his brother Seth and was killed. His body parts were scattered across Egypt. But his faithful wife Isis went to look for his parts and after gathering them all used her magic to piece him together and was revived as the god of the Underworld. But, Osiris' phallus was missing. It was lost at the Nile river. His seed spread throughout the water."

One hand rose to ask a question. It was Sanosuke. What could he possibly want now?

"Excuse me, what is a phallus, Jou-chan?"

I blushed at this question. Trust Sano to put me in an embarrassing situation.

"It's his... uh... penis." I instantly turned red at that and the whole class laughed. Sorry Osiris, I didn't mean to spill that tiny detail.

Megumi hit him at the back of the head. I smirked. I'll have to thank Megumi about that when our 'fight' is over.

Saito signaled me to continue.

"Well, Isis used the water from the Nile to impregnate herself and thus she had a divine conception." I looked at Sayo after this. She is a Christian and I know she believes in the Virgin Mary and as you know, she also had a divine conception.

"She bore Horus, a demi-god. Horus claimed the throne and so they say that Pharaoh is the living Horus." I finished. I actually let out a huge sigh as if I was running. Saito looked like he was about to talk, but not before me.

"And oh, I almost forgot. Since Osiris' seed spread in the Nile river, when the water in the river rises it---"

I was interrupted.

"Gets everyone pregnant?" It was Sano again. The class laughed at this joke and I must admit, I did too. But, I continued.

"No, it makes the fields fertile." I smiled and looked at Saito. He looked satisfied now. Oh, I hope he doesn't ask any more questions.

And so he did. I finished up the report much to my relief. The class applauded me and from the look Saito gave me, I think I just passed his 'test'.

* * *

**(Kenshin)**

It was all smiles and clapping when Kaoru was finally allowed to sit down. He himself smiled, despite himself. He was really happy for her. Now, he was glad he gave her his notes. He looked at her direction and was surprised to see her smiling at him and mouthing 'Thank You'. He was stunned for a moment. But, in the end he nodded his acknowledgement.

Saito still had time to give back their test papers from last time. It was during the day he surprised them with a grueling pop quiz. Kenshin didn't know if he did well, but he did his best. Saito was calling out names for the student to claim their papers.

When Sano came back from getting his, he had on a silly grin.

"Man, World History isn't my thing. But after hearing that story about a missing 'phallus' and water that can get someone pregnant, I might start doing some reading. Hehe."

Kenshin wanted to correct him. _'It was just a myth.'_ He waited for his name to be announced and couldn't help but overhear Sano and Megumi's conversation. He couldn't help overhearing, their voices were so loud it would be a weird if nobody in class heard them.

"Hey, kitsune, what's your score?"

"What makes you think I'll show you my test paper?"

"Oh, come on. Just a peek."

"Ah!" Sano had snatched Megumi's paper.

"Whoa! A 10/50? Are you okay?" Sano said while laughing.

"Don't laugh at me. Nobody saw that quiz coming. Are you any better?"

"Au contraire! Haha! Look at this!"

"You're boasting about that? You're only two points ahead of me." Megumi said through gritted teeth.

"But still better than you. Hehe..."

Kenshin couldn't help smiling after hearing this. He looked around. Everyone else was holding his or her test papers and he still wasn't called. And then, finally...

"Himura! Kamiya! Come over here."

He saw Kaoru stand up and he did the same. They both walked towards Saito's desk. He only handed them their papers.

"Both of you had top marks. 48/50." He stared in amazement at his paper then looked at Kaoru who had the same expression.

"Seems like I have rivals in my class." Saito commented dryly. They both looked at him.

"Well, let's make the fight fair, shall we?" It seemed everybody stopped talking and looked at their direction.

"Himura, you'll be the next reporter. Report on the next four chapters."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him? report? Talk? In front of class? He felt like fainting. Kaoru seemed to know what the situation he's in and looked at him with sympathy.

Oh no.

* * *

**(Kaoru)**

I stared at Kenshin for the whole time that Saito was discussing to him about his report. He wasn't uttering a word and he just stood there colorless. It's as if all the blood in him was drained by the few words Saito spoke.

I really felt sorry for him. Prof. Saito is such a bully. _Why can't he just leave his students alone?_

Finally he dismissed us both. At first, he looked puzzled about me staying there while he talked to Kenshin. But I guess he just concluded that I was threatened or something. I don't know.

I continued watching Kenshin as he made his way towards his own desk and just stared at it as if the answers were there.

When we were finally dismissed, Sayo quickly made her way towards me and slipped me a note and winked at me. I tried making my way to Kenshin but so many of my classmates decided to congratulate. They were all shaking my hands or something. I wished they would go back to their old selves. It was really annoying.

When I finally got to where Kenshin's desk was, he was already gone. I quickly went outside to look for him but was surprised by Sanosuke.

I don't know where he comes from when he does that.

Anyway, he just gawked at me like an idiot and I finally got what he meant by that. I took the note from Sayo and discovered that it was actually two notes. One for me, and one for Sano. I handed Sano his note and I read mine.

Just a simple 'We're proud of you' from Sayo and Tsubame. Sano finished reading his with a stupid grin plastered on his face. He smiled at me and said thanks and patted me in the head.

When will he realize that that gesture doesn't exactly make me happy?

And it was then that Megumi saw us and instead of shrieking at me like she did with Sayo last time she saw them together, (Chapter 1) she just stared at me. I could just imagine what's going on in her mind right now.

That I'm some kind of traitor and I'm going to begin hanging out with people she doesn't like.

But in the end, she just ignored me and walked on.

I didn't even notice that Sano was actually talking to me. He was saying something about making me meet his friend or something. I just kind of let him guide me. _Why does everything seem to be going in a breeze?_

When we finally came to a stop, we were already face-to-face with a pale looking Kenshin.

I must admit I was kind of surprised that Kenshin was the friend Sano was talking about. I just looked at both of them and kind of pointed at the two of them and asked:

"You're friends?"

I'm sorry I'm not able to reply to reviewers, I really would like to and I'll try my best!

* * *

**On Hiko and Kenshin**

I love playing with the scenes with Hiko and Kenshin. I just sort of laugh whenever I think about them together. From the moment I saw in the anime' series how much Hiko embarrasses Kenshin, I've always had this image of him being this guy who always teased Kenshin. I hope people forgive me if I get too fond of the Hiko-Kenshin scenes that I can't help putting them in there all the time.

**On why Kenshin and his father don't have the same surname**

Well, I've got something in my mind about that little detail. I hope you all have the patienceto wait for the chapter when I give the answers as to Kenshin's identity. Like how he never speaks except to his father, and why they don't have the same surname. All in due time.

**About Sano and Megumi**

Some of you might be so curious now why Megumi hates Sano so much. Well, here's a clue: It's something about Megumi's pride. You know some people can't stand when other people don't consent with them.

**And what happened to Sano and Sayo's date. **

I was saving that for one of the flashback scenes. Something they look back to some day.

Many many questions, I know. I just hope you all have the same patience for waiting as I do with writing. For the mean time, Ciao!


End file.
